The Florist
by ConstantSnow
Summary: Ichigo is hard working young lawyer, but his girlfriend Orihime is a leech. Ichigo tried to make nice, by buying her flowers, but they end up fighting, and breaking up. So Ichigo decides he needs to move on, he keeps remembering the florist though. AU
1. Purple Hyacinth

**Warning: ** This story contains mature material, it is ManxMan action, no like, no read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

**Chapter One**

Ichigo sighed heavily snapping his cell phone closed after listening to Orihime crying for over three hours about how he had missed her birthday, and how a good boyfriend would never miss his girlfriend's birthday. Ichigo had been working, he had told Orihime he'd be working and would make it up to her over the weekend with dinner and a play that she'd been wanting to see; he was planning on doing al the romantic crap that Orihime wanted, but she had been so busy going on this dress that she'd bought the night before, and not listened to word that Ichigo had said to her.

Ichigo had no idea why he had even thought of marrying Orihime, she was self-centered, annoying, needy, greedy, clingy, whiny and never gave Ichigo five seconds to himself. They'd been together two years, Orihime wasn't working, or going to school, she was just sucking Ichigo dry like an emotional vampire. But Ichigo didn't leave her, and he was the one driving from his work to the florist to buy flowers to apologize to Orihime. Not only that but he knew that he'd be the one dropping half of his pay check this weekend to take her to dinner, and that damn fucking play she'd been dying to see.

Ichigo parked his car in front of the humble looking flower shop and got out, putting his hands in his pockets and walked inside. The flora scent reached Ichigo quickly, but it didn't make him feel sick the way that Orihime's perfume did.

"Hello?" Ichigo said walking over to the counter.

"I'll be with you in a moment," A deep voice said from a flower filled walk in cooler which was behind the counter. Ichigo nodded to himself and walked over a purple glass vase full of flowers. The vase was on a stand in the center of the shop, the flowers were light pink but faded to dark orange. Ichigo reached up carefully and touched the flower petals.

"They are Calla Lily hybrids,"

Ichigo jumped and turned carefully so he didn't knock over the vase. Standing in front of him now was a dark skinned adonis with his long hair in braids pulled back in a tie. He wore tight short sleeve skin tight white shirt that and jeans and a green apron around his waist.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," The man said smiling.

"It's okay," Ichigo said smiling back nervously.

"I'm Tousen," The man said smiling. "What can I do for you?"

"I need something to apologize to my girlfriend for missing her birthday, she's pretty upset," Ichigo said.

"Well, I'll tell you this," Tousen said walking past Ichigo. "Lilies are beautiful, and so are roses, but they aren't good for apologizing."

"Why not?" Ichigo asked trying to see where Tousen had gone.

" They are the most most common flowers bought, I suggest hyacinths," Tousen came back and holding a group of purple flowers. "Paired with some Meadow Cranesbills, it'll be a good combination. But do you like it and will she?"

" I've never seen or heard either of them," Ichigo said taking the flower from Tousen. "It's stunning, but I think she might like them,"

Tousen smiled. Ichigo took a moment to look into Tousen's eyes, then noticed that they were cloudy and white. "I'll make an arrangement and put them in a vase," Tousen said.

"Thank you," Ichigo said smiling nervously.

"Orihime, I'm home," Ichigo said opening the front door of the apartment holding the vase of flowers in his arms. Ichigo closed the door with his foot carefully and went into the living room. "Orihime?" Ichigo set the flowers on the kitchen counter. Ichigo went down the hall and tried to open the bedroom door, but the door was locked. "Hime, babe?" Ichigo jiggled the handle.

The door flung open hard and knocked Ichigo hard in the face, Ichigo scrambled back clutching his nose as it started to gush blood.

"Where have you been?" Orihime asked crossing her arms over her large chest

"I was at work, then I stopped to get you something," Ichigo said looking up at Orihime, her hair was sticking to her face and she had sweat on her face. Ichigo swallowed, but shook his head.

"Why do you smell like perfume?" Orihime asked.

"..... Fuck, it's flowers, damnit," Ichigo said, clutching his nose. "I stopped to buy your flowers, there in the kitchen,"

"Roses?" Orihime chirped hopefully. " They are my favorite,"

" I know," Ichigo said. "But no, I didn't buy you roses. Just go look at them, while I fix my nose and change into some comfortably clothes," Ichigo said.

Orihime walked past Ichigo, who shook his head and went into the bathroom and turned on the water and started to wash the blood from his face. Ichigo thought he heard the front door open and close, but shook it off then went into the bathroom, drying his face slowly and paused, looking at the bed. The sheets had been stripped off the bed, and Ichigo's brow furrowed, Ichigo had changed the sheets this morning. Again Ichigo shook the thoughts from his mind, then changed from his suit into a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. Ichigo walked into the kitchen, Orihime was looking at the flowers with a very hypocritical eye.

"Do you like them?" Ichigo asked hopefully putting his hands in his pockets.

Orihime hummed, running her fingers over the petals of the flowers. "They're not roses," Orihime said and glanced at Ichigo.

"I know, but I thought that you'd like them," Ichigo said.

"No," Orihime said. "Roses are the flower of love and passion, if you don't get roses, you obviously don't care about me enough,"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Fine, alright, I'll go out and buy you six dozen roses," Ichigo said and Orihime smiled. " But you're going to take every single fucking one of them and take them and all your shit to the guy you were fucking earlier," Ichigo said.

"What?!" Orihime cried.

"You think I'm stupid?" Ichigo asked. " That I wouldn't notice," Ichigo shifted. "I just changed the sheets last night, I heard the front door open and close. I'm not a fucking moron Orihime. You never locked the bedroom door. So just tell me one thing.... do I know him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Orihime asked. "Besides, if you think I'm cheating it's because you are cheating," She said.

"Don't fucking blame me!" Ichigo snapped. " I had a fucking ring waiting for you, waiting for you to change Orihime," Ichigo snapped.

Orihime put a hand over her mouth.

"I had my mother's ring waiting to put on your hand," Ichigo said. "But now I'm glad that I didn't do it. Now you've got an hour to get all your shit and get the fuck out," Ichigo said.

"I've got nowhere to go," Orihime said.

"You should've thought about that before," Ichigo said pulling away as Orihime moved against him. "Better start packing, anything you leave behind I'm going to burn or sell," Ichigo said and Orihime stepped back. " I'll kick you out, find someone else to leech off of," Ichigo sat down at the kitchen table, and sighed. Orihime reached for the flowers. " No, those are staying here," Ichigo said looking at her.

Orihime shifted, then walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Ichigo sat in silence for over an hour, then scoffed when Orihime glanced into the kitchen, she shifted her bags.

"Oh, one more thing, I want the necklace, the earrings, and the car keys," Ichigo said. Orihime set the stuff down. "Credit cards, and cash," Ichigo said. Orihime set the cards and money on the table. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. "Now get the hell out, you can walk, I'll be canceling your cellphone tonight," Ichigo said. " Make your new boy toy do pay for it,"

"Ichigo," Orihime said.

"Good bye," Ichigo said leaning back in his chair.

Orihime walked from the house and Ichigo laughed leaning back in his chair and looked at the flowers. '_ I wonder if you can return flowers?'_ Ichigo thought and laughed again leaning forward and running his fingers through his hair.

**End of Chapter One**

Well this is my second TousenxIchigo fan fic, BonneNuit I know that you were really looking forward to this, so I decided to start the story earlier then I was planning, but I won't update quickly, I'm sorry, but I've got 15 days left of school, so as soon as school is done, I'll be updating like crazy. Tousen comes back in the next chapter, don't worry. I hope you like it, and if you're a fan or Orihime oh well, I hate her. =P

Thanks for reading, please leave lots of reviews and comments, I love them. I really hope you like it ^_^

ConstantSnow.


	2. White and Purple Foxglove

**Warning: ** This story contains mature themes; swearing, homosexual relations, violence, suggested murder, and more. Please read with caution.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, I read and watch it obsessively. (Speaking of which, anyone read the latest chapter?! OMG, NO!... right?)

**Chapter Two**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So you finally lost the leech?"

Ichigo looked up from his case files and sighed leaning back in his chair. "Yea, I did," Ichigo said and Hisagi grinned.

"Do I have a chance?" He asked and Ichigo shook his head.

"No," Ichigo said

Hisagi laughed. "You're so blunt sometimes, it's hilarious." He said.

"I just broke up with Orihime two days ago," Ichigo said. "Why would you think that it'd be a good idea to ask me out already?"

"Because Orihime was a bitch and you should've kicked her out a long time ago," Hisagi said.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked down at the file he was working with. "I've got work to do," Ichigo said.

"You really actually liked her?" Hisagi asked walking into Ichigo's office and sat in the chair in front of Ichigo's desk. Ichigo swallowed and sighed.

"She wasn't always a bitch," Ichigo said. "She used to be really sweet,"

"But you let her walk all over you, drop out of the ballet academy, and stop working at the pre-school," Hisagi said and Ichigo nodded.

"I know," Ichigo said. "But I'm still not going to go out with you Hisagi,"

Hisagi sighed. "Alright, but don't forget, Rukia's birthday is tonight, don't be late,"

"Right," Ichigo said.

"You forgot didn't you?" Hisagi said.

"Yea," Ichigo said standing.

"She'd love anything from you," Hisagi said. "Buy her some cookies out of the vending machine," Hisagi joked and Ichigo looked at him. "Kidding, go buy her a card,"

"Was already thinking about it," Ichigo said standing. "I'll see you there," Ichigo walked past Hisagi and out to his car.

**----------------------------------------**

Ichigo drove to the same humble flower shop and walked inside. "Hello," Ichigo went up to the counter and leaned over it, looking to his right, into the small room.

"Your voice sounds different,"

Ichigo jumped and turned around quickly. "How do you do that?" Ichigo asked breathlessly.

"Do what?" Tousen asked smiling.

"Walk so silently," Ichigo said.

"Just a talent I guess," Tousen said smiling again. "But, as I was saying, the tone of your voice sounds different.... You are upset," Tousen said. "I take it that your girlfriend did not like the flowers,"

"They weren't roses," Ichigo said.

"Well, if she could not find beauty in a flower besides a rose, she was very self-centered, and should not be in a relationship with someone who needs affection as well," Tousen said.

"You can tell all of that just by the type of flower she likes?" Ichigo asked.

"Just the fact that she only likes roses tells me that," Tousen said. "So what can I do for your today?"

"A co-worker's birthday," Ichigo said.

"Is she anything like your ex?" Tousen asked.

"No," Ichigo said.

"How old is she turning?" Tousen asked.

"Thirty," Ichigo said and Tousen nodded walking towards the back of his shop, Ichigo followed.

"I think perhaps a foxglove then," Tousen said stopping at a plant that was rather tall and curved towards the center of the isle. "You can get them in smaller sizes and different colors, but they are very beautiful when they bloom," Tousen said.

"I think she'll like it," Ichigo said. "She gardens all the time,"

"If the plant grows, then she will be able to move it outside, it will do well here," Tousen said. "What color do you think she will like?"

Ichigo thought for a moment, closing his eyes as he did. "Rukia likes white an purple," He said quietly.

" Purple is the color for spirituality and royalty," Tousen said moving over to a plant. "White often means youth, childishness perhaps and of course purity,"

"You could call Rukia all of those things I guess," Ichigo said watching as Tousen picked up a small foxglove plant in a black pot.

"Have you known her for long?" Tousen asked.

"Ten years give or take," Ichigo said following Tousen back to the counter.

"You sound very fond of her," Tousen said.

"She has kind of been like a mother to me," Ichigo said and Tousen smiled.

" She sounds very nice," Tousen said carefully placing the plant in a box.

"May I ask you a personal question, Tousen?" Ichigo asked.

" I do not mind," Tousen said.

"Your sight.... Have you always been without it?" Ichigo asked blushing and looking down at his feet.

"You sound embarrassed asking this question," Tousen said, Ichigo blushed more and frowned. "But to answer your question, no I have not always been blind,"

Ichigo looked up. " I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. I don't even know you that well,"

"Then you will have to come again, and get to know me," Tousen said. "Then you can learn how I lost my sight, and perhaps, I can learn more about you, Ichigo,"

Ichigo blushed, the sound of his name from Tousen's lips made his heart flutter strangely. "S-sure," Ichigo said.

Tousen smiled again. "I will be looking forward to it," Tousen said. "Until next time then," Tousen said taking the money from Ichigo's hand, large calloused yet soft fingers brushed over his smooth long nimble. Ichigo blushed again then pulled away quickly.

"Yes, I will come again," Ichigo said picking up the small box and left. '...._That was.... strange, a guy has never made me fell.... like that before.... I've dated guys, but never have I been like that,'_ Ichigo said starting his car. He glanced back through the large window to see Tousen still standing at the counter, he too seemed to be thinking, Ichigo wished he knew what was on the dark skinned man's mind.

**---------------------------------------**

"Wow! Ichigo foxglove is my favorite, how did you know?!" Rukia jumped on Ichigo, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so excited, I can plant this next season,"

"I'm glad you like it," Ichigo said hugging Rukia quickly then she pulled away.

"I've never been able to get my hands on a plant so healthy before though, who ever you got this from is very dedicated," Rukia said leaning over the seven inch plant. "It's perfect," She smiled.

Ichigo smiled and took a drink of his beer and moved over as another person brought Rukia a gift.

"How did you know?"

Ichigo looked to his right. " I didn't," Ichigo said and Renji laughed. " I just went to the flower place before coming here, the florist picked out the plant for me,"

"Well then the guy's a mind reader," Renji said. "I've known Rukia my whole life, and every year I get her a plant for her garden, she's never reacted like that,"

"The Florist, he's a really interesting guy," Ichigo said leaning against the bar. "I mean, he's blind, yet he knows every flower just by picking it, he knew who I was when I walked into the shop, I've only been there once before," Ichigo took another drink.

"So he's the guy who helped you break up with the leech," Renji grinned. "I should go thank him, what's the name of his shop?"

" It... I actually don't remember," Ichigo said smiling. "It was just this little shop on the corner that I was driving past on my way home from work, and Orihime was crying on the phone, so I went to it, so I could buy her flowers," Ichigo looked at Renji. " I still have no idea what it's called,"

"Dork," Renji said shaking his head. "You're horrible with names, people, and now places,"

"Shut up," Ichigo said.

"What about the florist, you know his name?" Renji asked.

"It's Tousen," Ichigo said looking down at the bar.

"You've known his name a few days, and you remember it," Renji said. "I'm jealous, it took you what a year before you stopped calling me Tattoo," The two laughed at the memories that formed.

"I remember that," Ichigo said looking at Renji. "When we meet at that office party, Rukia introduced us. We got into a fight in the parking lot,"

"Do you remember what that was about?" Renji asked scratching his chin.

"We were both drunk," Ichigo said and the two laughed again. "You said I was looking at you funny,"

"That was you,"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder. "Ikkaku,"

"I broke you two up, although it was very entertaining at the time," Ikkaku said sitting at the bar on Ichigo's left. "You said that Renji was eyeing you across the room, you confronted him in the parking lot. It's funny, Renji is six foot two inches weighs one hundred and seventy-two pounds, and you're what five foot nine inches, one hundred and thirty-five pounds Ichigo," Ikkaku snorted. "Most people wouldn't have even tried it,"

"Never backed down from a fight," Ichigo said.

"Most of all when you start them huh?" Renji said nudging Ichigo.

"Ya got that right," Ichigo said. "I would've kicked your ass,"

"Would not have," Renji growled.

"You two are still the biggest losers ever," Rukia said jumping and slinging her arms around Renji's and Ichigo's shoulders. "Your to full of testosterone for your own good,"

"What?" Ikkaku started laughing, nearly falling from his chair. "Renji sure, but Ichigo.... not so much,"

"What the fuck?!" Ichigo said blushing madly.

Rukia and Renji struggled to hold in their laughter. "He has a point," Rukia said and Ichigo looked at her. "You're just to damn pretty Ichigo," She said cupping Ichigo's face.

"Do you wanna die woman?" Ichigo growled.

"You've got guys drooling on themselves for you Ichigo," Rukia said her voice laced with pity.

"I'm bi, not gay," Ichigo muttered. "Hello, I was just with a fucking woman, doesn't that count for something?"

"You're slender, you've got somewhat feminine features, don't forget your eyes," Rukia said and Ichigo groaned.

"And that one bet, where Yumichika made you dress like a chick," Ikkaku said and Renji, Rukia and Ikkaku started laughing hard, Ichigo put his head on the bar.

"That fucking fruit," Ichigo muttered.

"You were hot," Renji said. "I bet if you dressed like a chick all the time, you'd win all your cases,"

"Shut up," Ichigo said looking up at Renji.

"You shouldn't pout dear," Rangiku said leaning over Renji's shoulder. "Makes you look even cuter,"

"Bitch," Ichigo said.

Rangiku smiled. "I love you too Ichi," Rangiku ruffled his hair and walked away with a new drink.

"You people or horrible friends," Ichigo said.

"Aww, Ichigo, that's mean," Rukia said. "It's all in good fun,"

"How was I even supposed to know Yumichika was good a fucking poker?" Ichigo muttered.

Ikkaku laughed again. "You could've asked me," He said and Ichigo looked at him. " I never play poker with Yumi, he beats me every time I get forced into playing. I think the only one who's ever beat Yumi is Rangiku's son, Toshiro, but that kid's scary smart,"

" That boy is the devil," Yumichika said stepping next to Ikkaku. "He's unfair, I swear he cheats when ever I play him,"

"Yumi, I'm sure Toshiro wasn't cheating," Ikkaku said turning to Yumichika.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, he knew Ikkaku and Yumichika would start being all lovey dovey and he didn't want to see it. He turned his attention back to Rukia and Renji. "So how's work been for you two?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, it's all boring," Renji said. " Nothing major, just a few minor domestic cases right now,"

"I'm a divorce lawyer, it's always fun," Rukia smirked. "This latest case," Rukia hopped up onto the bar sitting between Renji and Ichigo. " This guy set up video cameras in his bedroom, to video tape him having sex with his wife, and one day he goes to get the tape, they had apparently gotten hot and heavy the night before, and when he takes out the tape and reviews it, he finds his wife in bed with not just the pool boy, but the gardener," Rukia said. "Guy is gonna take everything his wife had, and the kids, it's sad, but at the same time, I had to laugh when he showed me the tape,"

"What did his wife say?" Ichigo asked.

"That he wouldn't have ever known otherwise," Rukia said. "If the camera hadn't been planted, she would've never had sex at her house,"

"But she still would've cheated on her husband," Renji said shaking his head. "What an idiot,"

"How's your case coming?" Rukia said.

"One of the witnesses has gone missing," Ichigo said. "Two other's have recanted, and one was murdered,"

"Mob cases suck don't they?" Rukia sighed.

"Well, at least you're not dead yet," Renji said.

"Renji!" Rukia cried and smacked him on the back of his head.

"What?!" Renji said looking up at her.

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo said standing. " Sorry Rukia but I've gotta go, have to get into work early," Ichigo kissed Rukia's cheek. "Happy birthday,"

"Thanks Ichigo," Rukia said.

"See ya," Renji said.

"Yup," Ichigo put his hand on Renji's shoulder as he walked away. Ichigo went out to his car, then headed towards his apartment.

**-----------------------------**

Ichigo unlocked the door of his apartment and turned on the light. He noticed a large envelope on the floor and picked it up, it had been slipped under the door. It wasn't very original, and Ichigo knew what it'd be, having already gotten the 'threatening photo'. Ichigo opened it, and pulled out a large photo that had been taken of him, at some place, from a distance, and printed over it, the crosshairs of a 'sniper'. These people that Ichigo were trying weren't even really part of the mob, they just pretended to, sure witnesses had recanted, one was dead and another missing, but they were only normal people with families and problems. Ichigo had a comfortable life, his family was safe in Japan, and all his friends were either cops or lawyers capable of taking care of themselves, and for Rukia and Renji, both were adopted by the head of the mob when they were kids, so touching them would be like strapping a bomb on your back and jumping into a volcano, you'd be dead even if the bomb didn't go off first.

Ichigo tossed the picture into the trash and went into the bathroom, taking his suit off slowly, tossing it into the hamper, then turning on the shower and getting in. He sighed running his fingers through his hair, getting it away from his face.

Sure his case was stressful, all of his were, being the assistant district attorney in a big city like New York was going to be stressful, but he'd gotten used to it over the past five years when he started working at twenty-two. It was all routine now, and it's not like every five seconds he had a new murder case or mob case of his desk, real life wasn't like t.v. where they figure everything out in a day, some cases took years to get to trail, some fell threw, others were pulled to be gone over again. Not that Ichigo minded, most of the time, it turns out the case is moved from his desk to someone else's and Ichigo preferred it that way, doing less work.

Ichigo stayed in the shower until after the water had long since turned cold, the dried off slowly walking into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of boxers and a pair of black sweatpants and flopped onto his bed, the towel still on his head. Ichigo finished drying his hair, then threw the towel onto the floor and rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Chapter 2**

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted, I woke up this morning and my grandparents decided we were going on a day trip and when I got home I was so sick it wasn't even funny, so I slept for a few hours and finished this chapter, but I'm not staying up any longer then needed to get this chapter uploaded. Hopefully, when I go to edit it, the website will actually allow me to edit the chapter on the site, because lately if I try to edit it, I have to take the chapter off of the site, fix the mistakes, then re-upload it, and it's a pain in the ass.

Graduation: May 22nd, 2009.

That means I'll only ever have three more Mondays of school ever if I wasn't planning on college, but still it's a nice thought right? I've also gotta start signing up for my CNA classes, and my other classes which is gonna be like SHIT! Lol, and I've gotta do all of this before I go on vacation with my crazy family in June, holy hell it's gonna be STRESSFUL, but I hope to keep updating at a decent pace, even if it's not what I was doing when I first started posting, I don't like taking more then a few days on a chapter, because when I'm writing my own books, I can finish a two hundred page composition notebook in two weeks, so now you all know why I'm a Update Ninja, I come up and can finish a story in two weeks, but I'll stop blabbing until the next chapter.

Thanks For Reading, Please Review and Comment

ConstantSnow

P.S. I got the info for Renji and Ichigo's heights and weights on Bleach Wiki, which is a decent site for Bleach info when you can't seem to fucking remember anything, which happens to me a lot, because I'm a scatter brain. Also, the flowers that I've used so far have meanings, so do the ones I'll use later in the story, so if you want to get into Tousen's head a little more, I suggest looking up the meanings of the flowers, it's actually pretty interesting to learn these things.

TTFN

CS


	3. Vanilla Blossoms

**Chapter Three**

Please Enjoy

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ichigo walked into Tousen's flower shop and went up to the counter. "Hello?" Ichigo leaned over the counter looking to the right, into a small room.

"Welcome back,"

Ichigo jumped and spun around. " Don't sneak up on me," Ichigo breathed and Tousen smiled.

"Sorry, it's not that I mean to, I just am a naturally quiet person," Tousen said. "Come to the back, I'd like to show you something," He said.

"Okay," Ichigo said, and Tousen smiled, leading Ichigo to the back. " How did you become a florist?" Ichigo asked, blushing lightly.

"This shop used to belong to a woman I was close to, after her death, I decided to take over, have been working here ever since," Tousen said opening the door to the back, letting Ichigo in first. The room was very warm, humid and the night chill that had clung to Ichigo's slender form, vanished as the room's door closed behind Tousen. "This is where I keep all of my tropical flowers and plants," Tousen said walking next to Ichigo. Ichigo looked at him.

"Why are you showing me this?" Ichigo asked.

"I grew up in a very tropical place," Tousen said leading Ichigo through the room, which was surprisingly larger then it looked. It was like a rainforest, not that Ichigo had ever seen a rainforest before. "So I enjoy being in this room," Tousen stopped and looked at Ichigo, watching him.

Ichigo was so taken in by the bright colors and warmth, the smell that was around him, he hadn't noticed that Tousen had stopped speaking, not that Ichigo hadn't been listening. Ichigo smelt something very sweet, very familiar and looked around for it. Tousen smiled watching Ichigo.

"It's the vanilla orchid at the end of the row," Tousen said and Ichigo looked at him, blushing. Tousen smiled and lead Ichigo to the plant. The smell was so much stronger here, and Ichigo stared at the plant. " Not what you thought?" Tousen glanced at Ichigo who was looking at the plant.

"No, I knew what it looked like, I just really like the smell," Ichigo smiled.

"Does it bring back pleasant memories," Tousen said taking a few vanilla flowers from the vine with experienced hands.

"Yes," Ichigo said looking at Tousen. "What about you?" Ichigo asked. "Do you have a favorite flower?"

"No," Tousen said as they continued their walk.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked taking the few vanilla flowers that Tousen handed him.

"I like all of them," Tousen said.

"There has to be one that you like more then the others," Ichigo said and Tousen smiled.

"Perhaps there is," Tousen said.

"Will you tell me what it is?" Ichigo asked.

"Another time," Tousen said smiling again.

**------------------**

They walked through the green house area for a long time, talking about random things. Ichigo so taken up in the conversation, in Tousen's comforting deep soothing voice, he hadn't noticed when his phone had started ringing until Tousen had told him.

Ichigo answered his phone, flustered and blushing madly, thankful that Tousen couldn't see the bright red across his cheeks. "Kurosaki," Ichigo said putting his phone to his ear and walking from the green house.

"_ They just found Parks,"_

_"_ Is he alive?" Ichigo asked looking down at the flowers.

"_ Barely"_

Ichigo sighed heavily. "I'll be in, give me about an hour," Ichigo snapped his phone shut and looked down at the vanilla flowers.

Tousen stepped around him and Ichigo looked at him. "It's a shame that our time together is so short," Tousen said.

"Yes, I was enjoying the time with you," Ichigo said and Tousen nodded his head. "Perhaps another time,"

"Of course," Tousen said. "Before you go, I'd like to give you three more flowers," He said and held them up. They were all pressed in small glass frames. "You should look them up, learn there meanings,"

"Meanings?" Ichigo asked taking them from Tousen's hand.

"Many people believe flower hold meanings." Tousen said. "Some cultures change their actions during different seasons, depending on which flowers are in bloom,"

"Then I'll look up what they mean," Ichigo said.

"Tell me what you have learned when you come back," Tousen said smiling.

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Thank you for the walk,"

"You're welcome," Tousen said.

Ichigo smiled then left. He went out to his car, set the vanilla flowers and pressed flowers on the seat next to him and drove back to his office.

************************************

Ichigo leaned back in his office chair, sitting across from his boss, Urahara who was still going over a few pages of the file he had.

"This guy isn't this fucking smart, and doesn't have the funds to pull all of this off," Ichigo said and Urahara looked at him.

"Not unless the Kuchiki family has taken them under it's wing," Urahara said and Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek.

"I don't see why. The Kuchiki family is Japanese Mafia, these guys are small time American thugs. The Kuchiki doesn't deal with messy crap like this anyways,"

"You could always call Rukia," Urahara asked. "She could tell you if these guys are under Kuchiki roofs,"

Ichigo frowned. "Rukia and Renji won't tell me," Ichigo said. "For my own protection,"

"But still," Urahara said. "You should ask anyways,"

"Alright," Ichigo said nodding. "Doesn't mean I'm gonna get an answer," Ichigo said picking up his desk phone and dialed Rukia's number.

**----------------------------**

Rukia and a very elegant refined man in his early thirties sat across from Ichigo at the small but nice restaurant. Ichigo had always felt nervous around Byakuya, who although could never be found guilty of anything, Ichigo knew that he was a very dangerous man. If you didn't meet one of his bodyguards' heavy fist, you meet Byakuya's own one. Ichigo having been also adopted by the Kuchiki family, a few years after Renji and Rukia were, knew how deadly Byakuya's fist were, almost as deadly as his words.

Ichigo had never gone into the deepest parts of the Kuchiki world like Rukia and Renji had. It was a rule passed down by Byakuya's grandfather, who treated Ichigo like a delicate flower. Ichigo's father, Isshin had been a very close friend of the old man, and when Isshin and Ichigo's mother Masaki had been murdered, the old man whom Ichigo still addressed as Grandfather, took Ichigo, and Ichigo's twin sisters wanted to return to Japan, and live with Masaki's family.

"It's been a while since you've wanted to talk family business," Rukia said quietly.

Ichigo nodded looking at Byakuya, who Ichigo could tell, was not happy. "How's Grandfather?" Ichigo asked.

"He was asking about you the other day, you haven't come to visit in a long while," Rukia said and Ichigo looked at her. "He misses you, you were always his favorite,"

"No, Byakuya is," Ichigo said smiling nervously up at his 'older brother'.

"What do you want Ichigo?" Byakuya asked. Byakuya had never been mean to Ichigo necessarily, but he was never very kind to Ichigo either. Byakuya hardly recognized Ichigo was alive, after all, Ichigo was a criminal lawyer, Byakuya was a criminal.

" The name Lewis ring any bells for you?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya leaned back in his seat and took a drink of his glass of water, looking out the large window, at the black hummer that was parked on the side of the road. "Why, what has Lewis done to you?" Byakuya asked.

"He killed two of my witnesses, gotten others to recant. His charges have gone from drug dealing and kidnapping, which would've only gotten him ten years. Now he's got two counts of murder, blackmail, fraud, jury tampering, which will get him life, and Urahara is pushing for the death penalty," Ichigo said. "One of the witnesses that Lewis killed, was a single father, with a four year old daughter, he was just trying to do the right thing, now she's in foster care and he's six feet under,"

Byakuya's expression didn't change, but he looked at Ichigo. "What about you personally? Any threats?" Byakuya asked and Ichigo frowned, the older man had always been able to read Ichigo's mind. "How many times?"

"Just three, but I can take care of myself," Ichigo said putting his hand up defensively. "I just need to know, is he working for you or not?"

Rukia looked at Byakuya, trying to see what her older brother was thinking. But Byakuya remained unreadable. "He was a potential," Byakuya said setting the glass of water on the table. "But it seems I'll be doing some house cleaning when I get back home, if you'll excuse me," Byakuya stood gracefully and paid for the food for the three of them and left.

Ichigo sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. " I don't know what I was thinking asking him," Ichigo muttered.

" He's still mad that you decided to become a criminal lawyer. If you'd been like me, gone into divorce, or been like Renji become a private detective or something, all of the tension would blow over," Rukia said.

"That's not true," Ichigo said. "You know Byakuya doesn't like me because Grandfather is the way he is with me,"

"Overly protective, extremely loving, somewhat suffocating?" Rukia asked.

"Yea, that," Ichigo said and Rukia laughed softly.

"Don't worry, Byakuya may not say it, and you may not be able to read him. But Byakuya feels the same way," Rukia said and Ichigo looked at her. "Byakuya doesn't just see you as a younger brother Ichigo, he sees you as his son," She said and Ichigo laughed.

"Yea sure, and I'm going to become president," Ichigo set his fork down.

"I"m being serious," Rukia said. "He's always so proud of you, I can see it in his eyes. And no matter what you think, he's always got your interest in his mind when he does his work. He thinks of if his actions are going to affect your standings with the D.A,"

"But I'm still gonna end up pulling Lewis' body from the river in a few days," Ichigo said.

"You never know," Rukia said shrugging. "Things could always turn out different. I think the single father thing, might get Byakuya to turn Lewis over with everything stapled to his forehead, or Lewis will end up in the river," Rukia shrugged.

Ichigo sighed rubbing his temples again. "You all know, that if it wasn't the last resort, I wouldn't come to the family for help," Ichigo said quietly. "I don't want to be dependent on them, I don't want to know what happens with you guys, I don't want to be protected or taken care of. I can stand on my own two feet, and I'm going to,"

"You're barely what twenty-seven? Ichigo you've still got plenty of time to do that," Rukia said. "Just take a few steps back and look at where you're headed. Eventually, if you're not careful, things could end badly,"

"I'm not a Kuchiki," Ichigo said. " and I'm not going to become one Rukia, I like the path I'm on, it's a path I can wake up proud I'm on, not walking behind Byakuya, living under Grandfather's protection,"

Rukia sighed. "Ichigo, why don't you just speak to Grandfather, tell him what you feel, you know he'll listen, and respect your wishes," She said.

"No he won't. He's not just gonna let me go," Ichigo said. "I've gotta get back to work, I'll see you around," Ichigo stood and left, walking back to the office.

He knocked on Urahara's office door. Urahara looked up from his paperwork. "I take it by the look on your face, it didn't go well," Urahara said. Ichigo walked in and closed the door.

"It always end with one of them trying to get me to come back to the family," Ichigo said sighing. He sat heavily on the couch in the corner and laid back.

"But did either of them say if or not Lewis was working for them?" Urahara said.

"He won't be after this afternoon. If he's not dead, we shouldn't have any more problems," Ichigo said putting his right arm over his eyes.

"Alright," Urahara said leaning back in his seat. Ichigo glanced at him. "So, there's a rumor going around that you've got a sugar daddy,"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "No, I don't," he said frowning. "I'm not seeing anyone, and I don't have an older guy buying me stuff,"

Urahara chuckled. "Just wondering, you seem rather happy lately, since Orihime's gone," The blond said.

"So, people are supposed to be happy after ending a shitty relationship," Ichigo closed his eyes again and yawned.

"Go home," Urahara said. "I don't want you passing out on my couch again,"

"Don't wanna go home," Ichigo said shifting his shoulders slightly, sinking them into the leather cushion. Urahara sighed heavily.

"Why don't you wanna go home this time?" Urahara asked.

"I have a feeling my 'family' will try and find me there," Ichigo said. "I don't want to be there when they show up,"

"You could just not open the door," Urahara said.

"They'd open it themselves," Ichigo said.

"Fine," Urahara said. Ichigo sighed shifting again to get more comfortable, Urahara leaned back in his chair and watched the slender male slowly slip into the world of dreams.

**------------------------**

"Ichigo, wake up," Urahara leaned over Ichigo who grimaced and reached up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked sitting up haphazardly, his suit jacket falling to the floor, his tie barely hanging around his neck, and his white shirt was half unbuttoned, revealing his toned but lithe torso.

"We got Lewis," Urahara said.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked up at Urahara. "Alive?"

" And confessed," Urahara said. "He confessed to everything, with no deal, he's getting life, but I have a feeling he'll be killed in prison,"

Ichigo gritted his teeth and stood slowly, fixing his shirt and tie. "I hate winning cases this way," Ichigo said picking up his jacket.

"Sometimes you've just gotta take what you can get," Urahara said.

"Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it," Ichigo said.

"Of course," Urahara said. "Now go home,"

"Sure sure," Ichigo said grabbing his jacket.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Ichigo opened the door to his apartment and sighed heavily. A few boxes sat on the kitchen counter, the house had been cleaned. Ichigo grabbed the letter that was on top of the boxes and opened it, Grandfather's elegant writing filled the page, asking Ichigo to come to the main house for Grandfather's birthday. Ichigo gritted his teeth. He didn't want to, he hated going to the main house, knowing if he did, that he might not come back for a while. Grandfather hated that Ichigo had left it in the first place, and insisted on Ichigo staying for a while. Ichigo couldn't refuse Grandfather though, he owed the old man a lot, and he did love Grandfather.

Ichigo set the letter down and opened the box, Japanese style clothes were in each one, complete outfits, no doubt chosen by Grandfather, and custom made for Ichigo. Ichigo sighed heavily and took the boxes into his bedroom, and carefully put the outfits away, except for one that he left laid out on the bed. Ichigo went down the hall and into the bathroom to shower quickly. The bathroom too, had been cleaned, and new bottles of soap, shampoo and conditioner sat in the shower. Ichigo gritted his teeth, it annoyed him, that Grandfather did this, treated him delicately, Ichigo might look delicate, but he wasn't. Ichigo could fight and protect himself; he had the money on his own to pay for his comfortable lifestyle, he didn't need everything that Grandfather always gave him.

Ichigo got into the shower and turned the water on, running his fingers through his hair the get it out of his face. He cleaned himself quickly, then got out, wrapping a towel around his slim waist and walked back into the bedroom. He dried off and dressed in the white outfit with gold trim and sighed again walking from the bedroom back into the kitchen to pick up his car keys and he left.

**------------------------------------------**

Ichigo walked into the large house, through the thick crowd of people to Grandfather who was sitting in the main room, Byakuya to his right, Rukia and Renji to his left, each wearing a white gold trimmed outfit similar yet unique to each of them.

"Ichigo, my child," Grandfather said standing as Ichigo came into view. Ichigo hugged the old man, "How have you been my child?" The old man asked sitting back down, Ichigo sat next to him, between Grandfather and Byakuya.

"I'm fine Grandfather," Ichigo said. "Thank you for you help, and the gifts,"

The bald old man smiled happily and pulled his favored child closer. "It is nothing child," Grandfather said and Ichigo took his hand. Ichigo kissed the old man's hand, then glanced at Renji and Rukia who both smiled and nodded

Ichigo leaned back to get more comfortable, and let other people come up and talk with the old man, wish him well on his birthday, give their gifts. Byakuya shifted further away from Ichigo, keeping his cold eyes scanning the room like he always did. Rukia and Renji talked quietly together, and every once in a while one of the guest would speak to Ichigo along with Grandfather, and Ichigo would politely speak with them only to please the old man.

When Grandfather stood, so did Ichigo, Byakuya, Rukia and Renji. It was a very interesting sight, a very beautiful one; four stunning children following a very powerful old man, people moved out of their way as they went into the large dinning room. They sat at the long table, just like they had been on the couch, Renji and Rukia on the left of the head of the table, Ichigo and Byakuya on the right. Everyone else sat and dinner was served. Conversations floated happily around the room, the three adopted children plus Byakuya spoke with their grandfather, speaking of their work, except for Ichigo, they talked of their personal lives, who they were seeing, Ichigo was very vague about his.

"What is wrong Ichigo?" Grandfather asked looking him.

"Nothing," Ichigo said smiling.

"I am very happy that you came," Grandfather said and Ichigo nodded. "You haven't been to see me in many months,"

"I've been busy," Ichigo said, averting his gaze to watch as a large birthday cake was brought out.

"I know, I've had someone watching you," Grandfather said and Ichigo looked at him, but said nothing as the old man stood, and began to address the people who had come to the party, thanking them and so forth.

Ichigo hadn't known that he was being watched, it annoyed him, it hurt that Grandfather wouldn't let Ichigo alone to live his own life.

Grandfather said Ichigo's name, and he looked up. "Blow out the candles with me," Grandfather said. Ichigo smiled and stood slowly, bending to blow out the candles with the old man. People clapped, watching happily as Grandfather cut the cake, handing small plates out, making sure that the youngest of 'his children' Ichigo got a rather large piece, remembering the sweet tooth Ichigo still had.

**---------------------------**

Grandfather walked with Ichigo through the garden, the sound of his cane hitting the stone the only sound in the silent night. Ichigo hand his arms folded across his chest, still bitter with the old man's words earlier.

"Renji told me, that you have fallen for a florist," Grandfather said looking at Ichigo who's face flushed and he looked away.

"He's simply a friend Grandfather," Ichigo said stopping in front of a large fountain, a place he'd always liked, ever since he'd first moved into the large house.

"What is his name?" Grandfather asked and Ichigo sighed, sitting on the edge of the fountain and crossed his legs.

"I don't want you looking out for me," Ichigo said. "I don't want you investigating anyone I talk to, I can take care of myself Grandfather," Ichigo said looking at the old man sitting next to him now. "Can't you just be happy with how I'm doing in my own life?"

"I promised your father I'd take care of you Ichigo," Grandfather said and Ichigo sighed heavily. "And I will do that, as long as I shall live, and then I will pass the task to Byakuya and Renji to look over you,"

"I'm a grown man," Ichigo said

"Who has angered many bad men with your work," Grandfather said.

"I can take care of myself," Ichigo said.

"I'm just making sure you don't have to," Grandfather said and Ichigo frowned.

"I have to go, I have work tomorrow," Ichigo said standing. He kissed Grandfather's temple, then his cheek. "Please, leave me be," He said and left. Ichigo hurried into his car and pulled from the long wide driveway before Renji or Rukia would be sent out to ask him back inside.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Chapter 3**

Well here we are at the end of the third chapter, I hope that you've enjoyed it. I don't have anything to say, so I won't say anything... Well just that I'm going to work on Black Velvet.

Please Review, Comment and leave request for future fics.

ConstantSnow


	4. Monkshood

**Chapter Four**

Please Enjoy

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ichigo sat at his desk, one of the pressed flowers leaning up against his coffee cup, the same flower's picture was on the screen of his laptop screen. Monkshood Flower, meaning beware, a dangerous foe was near, but Ichigo didn't have to worry about that, Grandfather always made sure Ichigo was very well protected, like he had mentioned several days ago at his birthday party.

Ichigo leaned back in his chair, crossed his legs, closed his eyes and sighed. He thought that when he moved out that he'd be able to bring part of his life into his own hands, but he'd been wrong. Now that he knew someone was following him, watching out for him, he spotted them. Not that they were easy for someone to spot, just for Ichigo, who knew their faces from when they protected him when he was younger, and because Grandfather had taught Ichigo how to notice when you're being followed. Ichigo just never thought that he'd actually have to worry about it.

"Knock Knock,"

Ichigo opened his eyes. " Hey Ren," Ichigo said as the red head walked into his office and closed the door. " So it's family," Ichigo sighed heavily and leaned forward, uncrossing his legs.

"It's about your florist," Renji said sitting down.

"Ren, please don't do this," Ichigo said. "I know it's your job, but don't do it with me, I hate it,"

" I didn't do it with Orihime," Renji said pulling an envelope from his coat pocket.

"Put it away now, I don't want to know. I don't care if he stole money from an old company, is married with five kids, or if he's a crack dealer. I really don't want to know Ren," Ichigo said.

"Grandfather wanted me to," Renji said. " I thought that I'd tell you before I told him,"

"I said put it the hell away," Ichigo snapped.

Renji sighed and set the envelope on Ichigo's desk. " He's got ties,"

"Damn it Renji!" Ichigo snapped standing. " Just.... leave me alone, leave him alone,"

"Ichigo, he's got ties wit-"

"I don't wanna fucking know!" Ichigo snapped grabbing his jacket.

"I have to forbid you from going to see him again," Renji said standing and Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo hissed. "You're giving me orders?"

"They are Byakuya's," Renji said.

Ichigo chewed on his cheek for a moment, closing his eyes. "I can't believe this. Tousen is fucking blind, and a florist. What the fuck is he going to do to me?" Ichigo asked glaring at Renji.

"He was a h-"

"Don't," Ichigo warned.

"Ichigo, damn it listen to me," Renji said following Ichigo from his office.

" I don't want to hear it," Ichigo said.

"Please," Renji said.

"I don't want to hear it," Ichigo repeated pulling his car keys from his pocket.

"Don't go to see him," Renji said. "Please Ichigo,"

" Fuck off Renji," Ichigo said. " I don't answer to you,"

"But you answer to me, don't you?"

Ichigo spun around and looked up at Byakuya's face.

" You stay away from him, it's orders from me and Grandfather," Byakuya said.

Ichigo's jaw twitched. "You're not doing this again, I won't allow it. I'm not in high school anymore," Ichigo said.

"This is not up for debate," Byakuya said.

"You're right, it's not," Ichigo said. " You stay the hell out of my life," Ichigo turned again but Renji stepped in front of him, putting a hand on Ichigo's arm. Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Let go of me now Renji," Ichigo said.

"Don't make a scene," Renji said.

"Then let me go, and we won't have a problem," Ichigo said and yanked his arm away from Renji and unlocked his car door. "It's late, I'm going home," Ichigo said opening the driver's side door. Byakuya grabbed Ichigo's keys.

"I'll be driving you home," Byakuya said.

Ichigo fought the urge to punch Byakuya, knowing if he did, he'd wind up locked in a room at the main house for at least a month like he had been when he struck Byakuya for scaring his boyfriend so badly that he changed schools.

"Fine what ever," Ichigo said getting into the back seat, sitting between two bodyguards, Renji got into the front passenger seat. "Is this all Grandfather's idea?"

"Even if I said no, you'd know I was lying, so yes, this was Grandfather's idea," Byakuya said.

"Do you want to know who your florist is now?" Renji asked.

"I don't care," Ichigo said. "It's not going to make me be less pissed off at you,"

Renji sighed. " Kaname Tousen, American New York Mafia, he was third in charge a hit man as well," Renji said, Ichigo sighed heavily showing his extreme annoyance. "He's killed forty nine people at least,"

"How many have you and Byakuya killed Renji?" Ichigo asked looking at Byakuya's eyes in the rearview mirror. " I've seen you both kill at least five, I know you're connected to hundreds, if you didn't do it yourself, you had someone else do it. Yet every thanksgiving, every christmas, I'm sitting at the dinner table acting like nothing has happened. So what if Tousen killed people, it's not going to change anything,"

"The mafia he's connected to is the same one that had your parents murdered," Byakuya said. Ichigo closed his eyes and bit his lips. " Being a third in command, he could've ordered it,"

"Tousen wouldn't have been more then sixteen at the time that my parents were murdered," Ichigo said shaking his head. "He had nothing to do with it,"

" A sixteen year old is capable of murder," Renji said and Ichigo looked at him.

" I know Renji," Ichigo said trying to keep his breathing even and calm, but he was still shaking, the two bodyguards next to him glanced at Renji.

"Sir," One said.

"What is it?" Renji asked.

" Ichigo is shaking,"

Ichigo looked at the bodyguard. " Keep your mouth shut and move, this is my stop," Ichigo said reaching over the male and opened the car door as Byakuya parked. The man moved and Ichigo headed into the apartment building, Renji and Byakuya followed.

"Ichigo, Grandfather will be stopping by in a few hours, he's going to want to speak with you," Byakuya said.

Ichigo snatched the keys from Byakuya's hand and unlocked the door to his apartment. "I told you when I moved out, I don't want this life, I never did. Even if my father and mother were part of it," Ichigo looked at Renji and Byakuya. " Can you please respect that already. Just leave me alone,"

" We can't do that," Renji said. " We won't,"

"If anything happens to Tousen, I'll be charging both of you with all the bullshit and crimes I can think of and that I know you've committed, and the list is long. Even if you get away with them, your status will be ruined, so tread carefully," Ichigo said opening the door to his apartment and walked inside.

Before the door could shut, Byakuya pushed it open and walked in, closing the door, leaving Renji in the hall.

Ichigo stepped back, he knew he'd gone to far by threatening Byakuya.

But Byakuya didn't hit Ichigo, or yell. He walked over and pulled Ichigo against him, wrapping his arms protectively around Ichigo's head. " Listen to me Ichigo," Byakuya said quietly. " I just want you to be safe, and if I have to lock you up and take away your happiness to do that, I will without hesitation," Byakuya said and Ichigo closed his eyes. " Do you understand that? If you get hurt, by anyone, I'll make them regret it, and feel no remorse for it,"

Ichigo let his head rest against Byakuya's chest and inhaled deeply, Byakuya always smelled like vanilla, and it comforted Ichigo. Byakuya had been the one that picked a nine year old Ichigo off the snow covered ground at his parents funeral; been the one who's bed young Ichigo would sneak into when he had a nightmare. He knew how much Byakuya cared for him, he knew all that Byakuya had done for him. How Byakuya had been nothing but a protective caring older brother. Ichigo liked to pretend Byakuya was always avoiding looking him in the eyes because Byakuya hated him, but it was because Byakuya was to busy watching anyone in the room, anywhere that would try to hurt Ichigo.

"You've gotta be wrong about him," Ichigo whispered. " I really want.... I like him,"

Byakuya sighed. " I know," He said. " But somethings just aren't meant to be Ichi,"

"Can I just try?" Ichigo pleaded.

Byakuya sighed again and pulled away. "Stay in the house, don't leave. Renji's going to stay with you. Grandfather will be here in a few hours," Byakuya said. He reached out and brushed Ichigo's hair from his face. " Talk to Grandfather, this was his choice too,"

Ichigo frowned. " But you still don't like him," Ichigo sighed. " Is anyone ever going to be good enough?"

"No," Byakuya said, and gave a faint smile.

Ichigo scowled. " I'm still pissed at you," He said.

"I can live with that," Byakuya said and opened the door. " Renji stay here, he's not allowed any calls except to and from work. No visitors. Dinner will be brought with Grandfather,"

" Alright," Renji said walking into the apartment and Byakuya left closing the door. "So..."

"I'm pissed at you too," Ichigo said.

" Figured," Renji said.

"I'm taking a shower, make yourself at home," Ichigo said walking down the hall.

"Sure," Renji said flopping on the couch.

Ichigo closed the door to his bathroom and locked it.

**----------------------------------**

Ichigo was sitting on his bed indian style, a copied case file spread out in front of him. Black rimmed glasses slipping down his nose as he leaned over a page of a police officer's scribbled notes. Ichigo scratched the back of his head and sighed heavily setting the papers he had in his hands down, removed his glasses, then rubbed his temples.

"Working hard I see,"

Ichigo looked up. " Grandfather, " He said with a soft smile and stood.

"Byakuya tells me you're quite bitter with me," Grandfather said hugging Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed and pulled on the sleeves of his sweater. " Yes, I am," Ichigo said.

"Over me having Kaname Tousen's past looked into?" Grandfather asked leading Ichigo into the living room where food was set up on the coffee table.

"Yes," Ichigo said sitting on the floor on his knees as Grandfather sat next to him.

" You know I was only thinking of your safety," Grandfather said.

" I know," Ichigo said.

"Your 'brothers' explained to you who this man is didn't they?" Grandfather asked.

"Well enough," Ichigo said.

" Yet you still want to see him?"

"Yes," Ichigo sighed and ran his fingers though his hair. " I want to be happy, Tousen makes me happy,"

" You've only seen him three times," Grandfather said.

" And each time he has made me happy," Ichigo said. Grandfather looked at Ichigo, studied the face of his favored youngest child carefully.

" You have always been one to fall hopelessly in love Ichigo," Grandfather said shaking his head. Ichigo looked at him. " You do all of these things for your lovers, and they hurt you,"

" Most of them have left me because you, Byakuya and Renji have scared them away," Ichigo said.

"If they couldn't handle the intimidation, they were to weak," Grandfather said.

"Anyone would be intimidated Grandfather! You're the leader of the Yakuza!" Ichigo snapped. " Only someone from another mafia or yakuza might not be intimidated," Ichigo said.

"Then maybe you should be with another yakuza," Grandfather said and Ichigo looked at him. " Quit this silly little lawyer business, I never liked you doing it anyways, and find someone in the yakuza to be with, someone who will keep you happy,"

"No, that's not what I want!" Ichigo snapped. " I want someone who loves me, and not just because they are afraid that if they don't you'll cut their head off, both of them. Or some girl you bring over from Japan because she is a 'match' to me," Ichigo shook his head. " Grandfather, I want my own happiness, to decided for myself, and for that person to decided to love me because they want to,"

Grandfather straightened and Ichigo looked away. " Ichigo, he is American Mafia, the enemy, if he knew who you were, he'd not hesitate to kill you to get to me. It is no secret that if anyone were to get you, that I'd break," Grandfather cupped Ichigo's face with one large calloused hand.

" Tousen's not like that," Ichigo said quietly.

"Are you sure? You don't know him," Grandfather said and the door opened.

Ichigo looked up. "Tousen!" Ichigo said and went to stand, but Grandfather gripped Ichigo's arm.

" Stay seated," Grandfather said and Ichigo sank back to the floor.

Tousen didn't seem hurt, but Byakuya could hurt without leaving marks, so could Renji who were the two people standing on either side of Tousen.

" I'm fine Ichigo," Tousen said, his voice didn't shake, his breathing was normal, good signs. "I'm here willingly,"

Ichigo sifted. " What is the meaning of this?" Ichigo asked looking at Grandfather. " What are you trying to prove?"

"They want to know if I'm planning on killing you Ichigo," Tousen said calmly, his blind eyes turned to Grandfather's face.

Ichigo's face distorted in hurt. "Tousen... tell me who you are," Ichigo said

"I was often given the name Cricket,"Tousen said and Ichigo closed his eyes. " I was a hit man for the mafia, the same mafia who ordered the hit on your parents,"

"Did you know as soon as I walked into the shop?" Ichigo asked.

" As soon as I learned your name," Tousen said. " I was only actually fourteen when your parents were murdered, in a situation much like the one you are in. I was adopted by the leader of the mafia," Tousen turned his eyes to Ichigo and tilted his head. " I lost my sight five years ago, a genetic condition, then my friend died, I left the mafia, and went to take over her business,"

Ichigo hugged himself. " Would you have told me?" Ichigo asked. " Who you were, if you hadn't been forced?"

"Would you have?" Tousen asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said looking up. " I've never hidden who I was from anyone I've cared about,"

Tousen's eyebrow raised in surprise. " Are you sincere?" He asked.

Ichigo stood slowly. " Yes," he said running his fingers through his hair.

Grandfather stood as well. " Go into the other room for a moment Ichigo, let us talk," He said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, smiling bitterly. " So you can threaten him, because he has 'hurt' me?"

Byakuya stepped over. "Come on Ichigo,"

"You smell like vanilla, you must be the reason Ichigo is so fond of the flower," Tousen said and Byakuya looked at the blind man, Ichigo's body stiffened.

"Excuse me?" Byakuya asked.

"He told me, the scent of vanilla is a comforting one to him," Tousen said. " Are you two close? If you are, I'm jealous, the tone of Ichigo's voice as he seemed to remember was very sweet, he thinks very highly of you, even if he does not admit it,"

"You should keep your mouth shut," Ichigo said quietly. " Watch what you say," Ichigo went into his bedroom and closed the door.

**-------------------------**

The four men stayed talking for hours, their deep voices came through the wall muffled, but Ichigo could tell who was speaking at which time as he laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It wasn't the first time that Byakuya, Renji and Grandfather had 'interrogated' one of Ichigo's potential boyfriends. Ichigo sighed rubbing his eyes.

Ichigo was... confused, there wasn't another word for the way Ichigo felt right now. He knew that he shouldn't still want to be with Tousen, there were many reasons it couldn't work, that it shouldn't work. But Ichigo wanted to be with Tousen, he didn't care that Tousen was blind, or he was a member of the mafia that had been at war on and off for years with the Yakuza that Ichigo had been adopted into. Tousen was five years older then Ichigo. Tousen was a murderer, Ichigo was a Distract Attorney, someone who was supposed to put murderers behind bars. Tousen was also linked to the man who had Ichigo's parents killed.

Ichigo rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, he didn't want to think about this anymore, it was more stress then Ichigo wanted, more then he needed. Ichigo rolled over again trying to get comfortable, but the four on the other side of the wall were still talking. Why did he feel like this would end badly for him? That his family would vote against allowing him to be with Tousen, which was the only thing that Ichigo wanted at this very moment.

'_Why does this always happen?'_ Ichigo thought closing his eyes.

There was a light knock on Ichigo's door, he wanted to pretend to be asleep, so he didn't have to listen to whoever it was, most likely Renji been sent to tell him Tousen wasn't allowed anywhere near him.

The door opened slowly. "Ichigo,"

Ichigo's eyes opened and he sat up. " Tousen?"

Tousen stood in the doorway and Ichigo stared at him, unsure of what to do next, he'd never had a boyfriend make it past his 'brothers' and Grandfather. Tousen smiled. " This is the part where you come and kiss me," Tousen said.

Ichigo blushed and climbed off his bed. He walked over to Tousen and kissed him softly, Tousen wrapped his arms around Ichigo and kissed him back, Ichigo's eyes fluttered close and he wrapped his arms around Tousen's neck.

Renji cleared his throat and Ichigo pulled away blushing. Byakuya and Grandfather were also standing in the hallway.

"Probation," Renji said seriously, eyeing Tousen. " I still don't like him,"

"Renji," Ichigo said frowning.

" We all have out doubts," Grandfather said watching Tousen shift his arms around Ichigo, as Ichigo turned to look at his family. "But, we'll consider it,"

"Figured," Ichigo said.

" See you in a few days," Byakuya said and walked out. Ichigo sighed and went over to Grandfather and pecked his cheek.

"Thank you," Ichigo whispered. Grandfather cupped Ichigo's face, making Ichigo flush crimson.

"I'm glad he can't see how beautiful you are," Grandfather said quietly.

"You can go now," Ichigo said.

"I suppose I can," Grandfather kissed Ichigo's forehead. "Let's go Renji," The old man pulled Renji from the apartment.

Ichigo turned to Tousen. "Are you nervous?" Tousen asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said.

"I'm not," Tousen said smiling. Ichigo walked over o him, and Tousen wrapped his arms around Ichigo, kissing him lightly.

**-----------------------------------**

Ichigo walked into Tousen's shop.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Tousen asked, standing behind the counter.

"It's my lunch break," Ichigo said leaning over the counter to kissed Tousen.

"Well, I should feed you shouldn't I?" Tousen asked and Ichigo smiled.

"Depends on what type of food you're talking about," Ichigo said quietly.

"Real food," Tousen said and Ichigo frowned.

"It's been two weeks damn it," Ichigo whined.

"Do you always rush relationships?" Tousen asked.

"No," Ichigo whimpered. "But I've never been with someone like you before either," Ichigo said leaning over the counter.

"You can't seduce me," Tousen said. "I've got an upper hand,"

Ichigo bit his bottom lip. " What's that?" He asked.

"I'm blind," Tousen said.

" So," Ichigo whined. "You're still just a man,"

Tousen smiled cupping Ichigo's face with one hand and Ichigo frowned again. "There's no rush," Tousen said.

"Still doesn't mean I want to wait," Ichigo said through gritted teeth. "Why do you want to wait so badly?" Ichigo asked.

"Does it matter?" Tousen asked.

"Yea, if my family is the reason you don't want to," Ichigo said.

"They have nothing to do with this," Tousen said.

"Then why?" Ichigo asked.

Tousen leaned forward pressing his lips to Ichigo's ear. Ichigo whined and shivered. "Just wait," Tousen said. "It'll be worth it,"

Ichigo sighed. "Alright, what food do you have?" Ichigo said frowning.

Tousen chuckled and ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair. "My lunch is in the office, help yourself," He said as another costumer walked in. "Just save me some,"

Ichigo hummed and walked into the office and sat on the rolling chair pushing it over to the small fridge that was there and pulled out Tousen lunch and set it on the desk. Ichigo looked back into the main part of the shop. Watching Tousen talking to the woman, how he leaned in to speak softly to her. Ichigo frowned and shook his head to get rid of his jealous and turned to Tousen's lunch.

**----------------**

Tousen came into the office and leaned over the back of the chair and kissed Ichigo's cheek.

"What are you thinking?" Tousen asked.

"Nothing," Ichigo said turning so he was facing Tousen. "What are you thinking?"

Tousen smiled and kissed Ichigo softly. "Nothing," Tousen said and kissed Ichigo again softly.

"For now," Ichigo said smiling.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Chapter Four**

I don't really have all that much to stay, I'm watching Brokeback Mountain, can't think.... Just god I love Brokeback Mountain. *drool*

Review and Comment

ConstantSnow


	5. White Jonquil

**Chapter 5**

Please Enjoy

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ichigo was hurrying to dress, as someone knocked on the door to his apartment, he was expecting Tousen.

"It's unlocked!" Ichigo called from his room and he heard the front door open, followed by footsteps.

Ichigo pulled his shirt over his head, then felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. "I told you not t-" Ichigo turned and his face paled.

"You told me what Lil Ichi?"

Ichigo stumbled back, falling with a light thud. "W-who are you?"

"I'm hurt, I thought that you'd know the face of your beloved grandfather's enemy," The man bent down in front of Ichigo who scooted away. "My name is Aizen," He said.

Ichigo swallowed. "What do you want?" Ichigo asked reaching for his phone, but Aizen grabbed his wrist and bent it. Ichigo gasped and bit his bottom lip.

"Now now, don't be hasty, I just want to talk," Aizen said.

"You shouldn't come into a person's house uninvited," Ichigo said quietly.

"Oh, but you did invite me in," Aizen smiled.

"I was expecting someone else," Ichigo said.

"I'm very aware of that," Aizen said with a sly smile. "That's why I had him distracted,"

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked.

"Tell your grandfather to step down," Aizen said.

"He won't," Ichigo said and whimpered as Aizen bent his wrist further. "I don't have any say in that part of the family," Ichigo said quickly and gasped again. "I'm not allowed,"

"How sweet," Aizen chuckled lessening the pressure on Ichigo's wrist. "If he won't because you tell him to, what should I do to get him to?" Aizen asked and Ichigo looked up at him. "You're his favorite aren't you?" Aizen reached forward and rubbed Ichigo's cheek, Ichigo turned his face away. " I probably don't have to do much.... a few bruises... perhaps a broken bone or two," Aizen bent Ichigo's wrist until it snapped and Ichigo cried out and bit his bottom lip until it bleed. "Did you go through the same training as your older siblings? We're you trained to fight, to ignore pain?" Aizen wiped a tear from Ichigo's cheek. "Well did you?" Aizen pushed on Ichigo's broken wrist and Ichigo bit his lip harder and doubled over. Aizen chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes, did he train you personally, or did someone else?" Aizen asked.

Ichigo took a few deep breaths and looked up at Aizen. "Go to hell," Ichigo said. Aizen chuckled and put his other hand around Ichigo's elbow.

"You're rather slight aren't you Lil Ichi?" Aizen asked. "With all your siblings being very good looking in their own way, to be the most beautiful of them all, must be rather nice," Aizen yanked Ichigo's arm hard, and the sound of a sickening suction filled the room as Aizen pulled Ichigo's shoulder out of place. Ichigo's eyes grew wide and he cried out. "But it gets you all this unwanted attention doesn't it? Makes your family so overly protective of you, and makes you want to move farther and farther away, to live your own life," Aizen let Ichigo's arm fall limply to his side. Ichigo swallowed and took a few shallow breaths. Aizen ran his hand up Ichigo's right leg and Ichigo jumped. " Now now," Aizen held Ichigo's ankle. "You were in the car weren't you? When your parents were shot? When the car crashed, you broken your leg didn't you? The femur snapped like a twig right? The strongest bone in the body, broken in three different places. You've got a few rods and screws holding it together," Aizen lifted the wide leg of Ichigo's pants, revealing several long thin scars starting from below his knee and going up to his hip.

"Admiring your handiwork?" Ichigo asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I am," Aizen glanced up at Ichigo and smiled. "Your skin is very beautiful Ichigo, even scarred," Aizen ran his fingers over Ichigo's inner thigh, and Ichigo pulled away.

Aizen smiled and shifted closer, pushing down on Ichigo's right leg painfully. Ichigo leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes tightly.

"Now, I want you to call your grandfather when I leave, tell him what happened, and that if he doesn't do what I want, I'll come back," Aizen said and Ichigo looked at him. "Do you understand Lil Ichi?" Aizen asked.

Ichigo didn't answer.

"I really hope you're smarter then this Ichigo," Aizen said rubbing Ichigo's neck with the back of his hand. "I'd hate for anything bad to happen to you," Aizen smiled again, then got up and left.

Ichigo waited a few minutes, then got to his feet, putting as much weight on to his left leg, and limped over to where his phone was laying on the edge of the bed. Ichigo dialed 9-1-1

"_ What's your emergency?"_

"I need an ambulance," Ichigo said and gave his address.

**-----------------------**

"What's your name sir?"

Ichigo looked at the nurse. "Kurosaki Ichigo,"

"Can you tell me what happened?" The nurse asked.

"I've got a bad leg, I tend to fall a lot," Ichigo said calmly.

"What about your lip?" The nurse asked.

"I bit it," Ichigo said.

"Would you like me to contact your family?"

"No, I'll take a cab home," Ichigo said.

"Alright, sign here please," The nurse held out a clipboard and Ichigo signed the release papers. "If you have any problems, please come back,"

"I will," Ichigo said walking out of the hospital and froze.

"Did you think you could hide it?" Byakuya asked crossing his arms.

"How did you find out?" Ichigo asked.

"Besides having sources in the hospital?" Byakuya asked. "Tousen called when he got to your apartment, the door was opened, and you were gone,"

Ichigo shifted and rubbed his arm that was in a sling. "I'm fine," Ichigo said nervously, he could tell how pissed Byakuya was.

"Why didn't you call me?" Byakuya asked.

"I can take care of myself," Ichigo said.

"I can see that," Byakuya said frowning. "Who was it?"

"Just some thug," Ichigo said.

"You're coming home with me," Byakuya said.

"No,"

"It's not up for debate Ichigo," Byakuya said taking Ichigo's uninjured wrist firmly and pulled Ichigo towards the black hummer parked at the curb.

"I don't want to go home with you Byakuya," Ichigo said through gritted teeth. "I'm in the middle of a case,"

"Your boss can handle it," Byakuya lifted Ichigo into the passenger seat and Ichigo glared at him. "Buckle yourself in, or I will,"

Ichigo fumbled with the seat belt as Byakuya watched from outside the car. Byakuya sighed finally and took the buckle from Ichigo's hand and reached over, buckling Ichigo in, then shifted the shoulder strap so it didn't touch Ichigo's shoulder. "I could've done it myself," Ichigo snapped.

"I know," Byakuya said and closed the door. Ichigo leaned back in his seat as Byakuya got into the driver's seat and closed the doors. "Tell me who did this. Please Ichigo,"

"Why so you can tear this city apart looking for him?" Ichigo asked as Byakuya started the engine.

"So I can make sure he doesn't do it again," Byakuya said firmly.

"I told you, just some thug," Ichigo said.

"You've never been able to lie to me," Byakuya said driving from the hospital.

"I'm still not going to tell you," Ichigo said. "I've got to stop at the pharmacy to pick up the medication that the doctor at the hospital gave me,"

"I'll do it after your safe back at the house," Byakuya said.

"I'm not going to the house, I'm going back to my apartment," Ichigo said.

"No you're not," Byakuya said. "I already called your landlord, said you were moving, Renji's there now with a few guys, packing your stuff,"

"God damnit!" Ichigo snapped. "I don't want to move! I like my apartment!"

"To late," Byakuya said. "Once Grandfather finds out, he won't let you leave the house without a guard, or he'll just not let you leave,"

"He wouldn't have to know, if you'd just keep your nose out of my life," Ichigo said looking out the window.

"I'm just looking out for you," Byakuya said. "Besides, Grandfather knows people who work at the hospital too, he probably already got a call," Byakuya said.

"I hate you," Ichigo said closing his eyes.

"I know," Byakuya said and looked at Ichigo who was starting to fall asleep because of the pain medication. Byakuya smile, Ichigo had always been a light weight, Ichigo couldn't really drink either, after three or four beers he was out cold.

**----------------**

Ichigo opened his eyes when the door was opened, hitting him with cool night air. He groaned and looked up.

"Go back to sleep," Byakuya said unbuckling the seatbelt and moving it carefully off of Ichigo.

"You were supposed to take me home," Ichigo said groggily.

"I did," Byakuya said picking Ichigo up carefully.

"My apartment you ass," Ichigo muttered rubbing his eyes.

"You don't have an apartment anymore," Byakuya said carrying Ichigo into the large house.

"I figured that Grandfather would be waiting," Ichigo said.

"He called a meeting, he'll come see you when it's over," Byakuya said walking up the stairs, careful not to jar Ichigo.

"I can walk," Ichigo muttered.

"You're tired, on painkillers with a bad leg, you're not walking," Byakuya said.

"I hate you," Ichigo said putting his head heavily on Byakuya's shoulder.

"I know," Byakuya said opening the door to Ichigo's room and turned on the light.

"I want my apartment back," Ichigo grunted as Byakuya set Ichigo on the bed then knelt down over him.

"You'll end up with a better one when this is all over," Byakuya said helping Ichigo get his jacket and shirt off. Ichigo sighed laying back and closed his eyes.

"I liked the one I had," Ichigo said, his bottom lip sticking out like a pouting child.

Byakuya smiled fondly and took off Ichigo's shoes. "I know, it was nice wasn't it?" Byakuya asked.

Ichigo mumbled something something that sounded something like 'yes', but was asleep again.

Byakuya looked at the door, Rukia was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, feet in a wide stance like always.

"Did he tell you who?" Rukia asked.

"Of course he didn't," Byakuya said setting Ichigo's shoes on the floor against the wall then walked to the dresser.

"Do you want me to take care of him? You should head down to the meeting," Rukia said.

"You know I don't mind, besides, Grandfather will tell me what went on when he comes up to check on Ichigo," Byakuya said pulling out a pair of satin black pants from the drawer.

"Do you think it's war?" Rukia asked.

"It's a clear sign of hostility," Byakuya said walking back to the bed and sat down at Ichigo's side. "Who ever did this, wants there to be a war,"

Rukia pursed her lips. "Grandfather is getting to old for this," Rukia said shaking her head. "He's nearly eighty, he nearly had a heart attack when he got the call,"

"He will step down when he is ready," Byakuya said slipping Ichigo's jeans off and folded them, setting them on the edge of the bed with Ichigo's shirt and jacket, then put the pajama pants over Ichigo's legs. "When that time comes, I'll take over, but not until then, and I won't force him to either. Grandfather is still a very strong man, his mind is clear,"

"I know," Rukia said.

Byakuya stood and took Ichigo's clothes and set them on top of the dresser then went and opened the large windows next to Ichigo's bed, letting the cool breeze in then turned and looked at Rukia.

"He doesn't really hate you Byakuya," Rukia said tilting her head slightly. "He's just so damn stubborn,"

"I know," Byakuya sat sitting in one of the two large arm chairs on the side of Ichigo's bed.

"His birthday is in a month," Rukia said. "He'll be twenty-eight,"

Byakuya nodded.

"I wanted bring his sisters over from Japan to visit him, do you think he'd like it?" Rukia asked sitting in the other arm chair.

"He loves his family, so yes," Byakuya said.

"What are you going to get him?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know yet," Byakuya said.

Rukia sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Renji should be here soon with Ichigo's stuff," She said. "You should go to the meeting, I'll stay,"

"No," Byakuya said softly. "You know how he gets sometimes, if he does, you won't be able to do anything,"

"Do you really think he'd start having nightmares again because of this?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know," Byakuya said. "I hope not," He frowned and glanced at Ichigo who was sleeping calmly. "But I'd rather be safe then sorry,"

"Alright," Rukia sighed again and stood. "I'll go listen in, and talk to you in the morning," Rukia said and walked from the room, leaving the door only open a few inches. Byakuya turned looked out the window and sighed heavily.

**-----------------------------------**

"God damnit! I can feed myself!" Ichigo said swatting Rukia's hand away from his food. "You crazy bitch, if you wanna feed someone, have a kid or get a husband,"

"Aw, come on Ichi," Rukia said playfully, you know you like it," Rukia said swirling an apple slice in front of his face.

"Alright Rukia that's enough," Grandfather said and Ichigo glanced at him. Grandfather smiled, "Let Ichigo eat on his own, he's a grown man," His eyes seemed to glint in his amusement.

Ichigo scowled and looked down at his food, struggling to eat with his left hand. Rukia was propped up on her elbows, leaning over the table to watch Ichigo, making him angrier.

" Would you stop starring at me! Go to work you crazy bitch," Ichigo growled.

Rukia giggled and got up from the table. "I'll see you later Ichigo," Rukia said. "Bye Grandfather," She added and fluttered from the room.

"Why isn't Byakuya up yet?" Ichigo asked after a while.

"He got up early, he's out," Grandfather said and Ichigo looked at him. "Byakuya will be home by lunch,"

Ichigo looked away. "Can Tousen come over?" Ichigo asked, feeling like he was in high school again.

"I suppose, he was rather worried about you last night after he said you weren't at home. I have not called him back, told him that you are alright, " Grandfather said and Ichigo looked at him. "He can join us for lunch, I'll have Byakuya pick him up,"

"Alright," Ichigo said. "Thank you,"

"Of course Ichigo," Grandfather said.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ichigo and Tousen were sitting together in Ichigo's room.

"What's with that look?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't have a look," Tousen said.

"Yes you do," Ichigo said, his eyes narrowing. "You think this is your fault too, don't you?"

" I know it's not my fault," Tousen said.

"But you feel bad," Ichigo said.

" You're hurt, yes, I feel bad," Tousen said.

"Well don't," Ichigo said. "I have a high tolerance for pain,"

A light knock on the bedroom door made Ichigo jump, and Tousen laugh.

"It's open," Ichigo said, not bothering to move from where he was, laying between Tousen's legs.

The door opened and Byakuya walked in, Ichigo shifted nervously, but stayed where he was.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Ichigo asked rolling his eyes, it was just like in high school. "I'm sitting here, talking with my boyfriend,"

Byakuya's lip twitched. " Lunch is ready," He said.

"We'll be down in a minute," Ichigo said resting his head on Tousen's chest.

"Did you take your pain pill this morning?" Byakuya asked.

" That's why I'm so damn tired," Ichigo said.

Tousen chuckled and Ichigo looked up at him.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo said pouting.

"Nothing," Tousen said sitting up, lifting Ichigo up with him. "Come on, let's go eat,"

"Fine," Ichigo said standing. Byakuya walked over and took a hold of Ichigo by his waist. "I'm perfectly able to walk on my own,"

"Didn't we talk about this before?" Byakuya asked. "You're not walking down the stairs or up them on your own,"

"Then Tousen can help me," Ichigo said.

"If your brother wants to help you, you should let him Ichigo," Tousen said and Ichigo looked over his shoulder at him.

"Okay," Ichigo said and looked at Byakuya "Let's go,"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Chapter 5**

I'm tired, a friend texted me at like 6 this morning, and since I didn't have Saturday school, I wasn't going to get up, but now I'm up, so I decided to do a chapter. I'm tired.... Going back to bed now.

Please Review and Comment.

ConstantSnow


	6. Butterfly Weed

**Chapter Six**

Please Enjoy

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ichigo turned the handle to the front door very slowly, then slowly open the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Fuck," Ichigo looked up at Byakuya and sighed carefully stepping back as Byakuya and Renji came into the house and closed the door.

Byakuya took Ichigo's bag and jacket away from him and handed them to Renji. "Take these back upstairs," He said.

"Sure," Renji said and headed for the stairs.

"Come on," Ichigo groaned.

"You're not allowed to leave the house," Byakuya said.

"It's been three months," Ichigo whined. "Look my wrist is all better, my shoulder doesn't hurt, I've got work to do a-"

"Your boss is handling all the cases, you sent in a letter of resignation," Byakuya said taking Ichigo firmly by the elbow.

"You didn't really did you?" Ichigo asked, and dug his heels into the marble floor, which wasn't smart because Byakuya gave a firm sharp yank and Ichigo came tumbling forward into Byakuya's chest, and was quickly lifted up bridal style.

"Yes, I did," Byakuya said.

Ichigo slapped Byakuya, and pulled out of Byakuya's arms, stumbling back and hitting the wall. "God damn it Byakuya!" Ichigo snapped. "Enough is enough already! What happened was a one time mistake, I was surprised, I can take care of myself, you of all people should know that! You trained me!" Ichigo gritted his teeth. "I know you're just trying to keep me safe, but enough is enough already," Ichigo shook his head and rushed past Byakuya, back down the stairs and out the door.

Byakuya stood at the second floor landing, and didn't move.

**----------------------------**

Ichigo walked down the street, arms crossed over his chest, jaw clenched tightly. He was shaking with anger, but more then that he was upset. The last thing Ichigo was planning on doing, was to hit Byakuya, but after being pent up so long and then Byakuya sending in a letter of resignation without telling Ichigo, just pissed him off to no end.

Ichigo stopped, he had assumed that Byakuya would be coming after him already, being persistent as always, and drag Ichigo back kicking and screaming.

It's not like Ichigo even hit Byakuya that hard, and even if he did, Byakuya could handle having bones broken, and not even flinch. Ichigo bit his cheek and looked over his shoulder. Byakuya's hummer wasn't coming down the street like a bat out of hell, and Byakuya wasn't running after Ichigo, yelling at him like always.

Ichigo sighed, he'd messed up, he shouldn't have hit Byakuya, Ichigo and Byakuya yelled at each other almost every time that they were together, but Ichigo had never raised a hand to Byakuya, except for when they were sparring. Ichigo swallowed and looked down. He knew he shouldn't have been so brash, so stubborn and so harsh. Ichigo felt his eyes well then rubbed then hard and bit the inside of his bottom lip. Ichigo was still to stubborn to go back and say he was sorry. Ichigo pulled his cell from his pocket and called a cab, then sat on the curb and wrapped his arms around his knees.

A cab pulled up about half an hour later. Ichigo stood and opened the back door and slid into the seat.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

Ichigo muttered Tousen's address then leaned back in his seat.

" Why you out here? This is mafia territory,"

"Got lost," Ichigo muttered.

"Your old lady kick you out?"

"No," Ichigo said looking out the window. He sighed and wrapped his arms around himself tightly. "Can you turn the heat up, it's a little cold,"

"Sure," The driver said.

Ichigo sighed as the car slowly started to warm and looked in the rearview mirror, at the driver's eyes.

Ichigo sighed again, looking back out the window.

**-----------------------------------**

Ichigo knocked on the door to Tousen's and waited a few minutes, until the door opened slowly.

"Hey," Ichigo muttered.

"What are you doing here?" Tousen asked letting Ichigo into the house quickly.

"I was wondering if I could stay here for a few nights," Ichigo asked.

"Of course," Tousen said. "You don't have a bag with you... You don't have anything with you, besides a few small things... I take it that you ran away,"

"Yea," Ichigo said.

"Alright, I'll find you something to sleep in," Tousen said. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a moment," Tousen said.

Ichigo sat down on the thick armchair, and pulled his knees to his chest. He could hear Tousen shifting though things in the other room. A few moments later, Tousen came back, and handed Ichigo a long sleeve blue shirt. Ichigo took it, putting it on his legs and sighed.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Tousen asked sitting on the couch.

"I got into a fight with Byakuya," Ichigo said. "I hit him.... I've never done that, no matter what he's done. But I just snapped and hit him.... he didn't even chase after me like he normally does,"

"Why didn't you go back," Tousen asked.

"I'm stubborn," Ichigo said and Tousen chuckled. "Besides, a night to cool off wouldn't be a bad thing right?"

"Of course not," Tousen said smiling. "I was about to make dinner, are you hungry?"

"Yea, sure," Ichigo said.

"Alright, go ahead and change if you'd like, or you can wait until later," Tousen said.

"I'll change now," Ichigo said.

"The bathroom's down the hall to the right," Tousen said.

Ichigo stood and went to the bathroom, he left the door cracked, not that it mattered if it was open wide or shut. Tousen was blind, and couldn't see Ichigo, not that Ichigo cared even if Tousen did.

Ichigo folded his clothes, and pulled the shirt over his shoulders that Tousen had given him. The shirt came down to his knees, the sleeves covered his hands, and the neck was wide enough that it hung off his shoulders. It was very comfortable, and smelled like Tousen. Ichigo sighed, rubbing his arm as he walked out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen.

"I have to admit, it's been a while since I cooked for anyone besides myself," Tousen said. "I usually dine alone,"

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said.

"No, don't be, I enjoy company," Tousen said smiling. "I was actually going to call you in the morning, and ask you to lunch, but it seems I don't have to now," Tousen said.

" I guess," Ichigo said quietly.

Tousen turned to him. "Come here," Tousen leaned back against the counter and Ichigo walked over to him. Tousen wrapped his arms tightly around Ichigo's waist, and leaned down, pressing his lips softly to Ichigo's. Ichigo kissed back, putting his hands against Tousen's chest. Tousen pulled Ichigo closer, and Ichigo moaned softly, opening his mouth for Tousen's tongue.

Ichigo pulled away breathing heavily and Tousen kissed down Ichigo's neck, and Ichigo moaned leaning his head away, giving Tousen better reach. Tousen nipped softly on Ichigo's skin, and ran a hand up Ichigo's side and rubbed Ichigo's nipple.

"T-tousen," Ichigo scratched at Tousen's chest and Tousen licked up Ichigo's neck and kissed him. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Tousen's shoulders and they moved back, until Ichigo hit the table.

Tousen lifted Ichigo with ease and laid him on the table. Tousen put a hand on the side of Ichigo's face, kissing Ichigo passionately, Ichigo moaned and gripped Tousen's shirt tightly. "I love you," Tousen breathed and Ichigo looked up at him.

"I love you too," Ichigo said and Tousen kissed him, pulling Ichigo's boxers down and dropping them to the floor, then lifting Ichigo's shirt, licking over Ichigo's chest while he unbuttoned his own pants. Ichigo gasped feeling Tousen's erection against his inner thigh, then tossed his head back against the table when Tousen rocked his hips forward, rubbing their erections together. Tousen licked his fingers, but Ichigo grabbed his hand. "You d-don't have to," Ichigo said, he kissed Tousen to keep him from protesting. "Take me,"

Tousen did, thrusting slowly into Ichigo who arched his back off the table moaning loudly as Tousen's cock filled him. Tousen stopped when he was fully sheathed in Ichigo's quivering heat, panting and placing kisses across Ichigo's jaw line.

Ichigo wrapped an arm around Tousen's neck, the other gripping the exposed dark skin of Tousen's right hip. Ichigo pulled himself up slightly, wrapping his left leg around Tousen's waist. They kissed messily, Tousen gripped the other side of the table with one hand, and put the other on Ichigo's waist and thrust. Ichigo moaned, nibbling on Tousen's neck. Tousen groaned with pleasure and started thrusting harder but still staying slow, rocking Ichigo's entire body, hitting the bundle of nerves that made Ichigo see white with every thrust. Ichigo was trembling, trying to rock back against Tousen's length, but Tousen held him still against the table. Ichigo's toes curled and he cried out, his nails digging into Tousen's flesh. He pleaded for more, and Tousen obliged, the table scraped across the tile floor, echoing the sounds of Ichigo's cries, Tousen's deep groans, and the sound of their skin hitting.

When Ichigo came he cried out Tousen's name, and Tousen pressed their lips together in a messy clash of teeth and tongue, thrusting still until he came not long after, and Ichigo moaned at the sensation, clutching on tightly to Tousen again, leaning back against the table. Tousen laid over him, kissing softly against any bare skin his lips could find. Ichigo closed his eyes as Tousen pulled out of him, sighing at the strange sensation, then released his hold on Tousen, letting his arms fall limply, and not trying to move them even at the strange angles they were at.

"Are you alright love?" Tousen asked placing a hand softly on Ichigo's face.

"Yes," Ichigo whispered and looked up at Tousen, white eyes stared back at him. Ichigo reached up and touched the corners of Tousen's eyes, and they closed slowly.

"I love you," Tousen said.

"I love you too Tousen," Ichigo said letting his hands fall on his chest, then closed his eyes.

Tousen lifted Ichigo with ease and carried him into the bedroom, and laid him on the bed. Ichigo barely opened his eyes and looked at Tousen who was starting to clean him. "Rest," Tousen said quietly.

"What about dinner?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll save it for another night," Tousen said pulling the blankets over Ichigo. "Sleep,"

Ichigo smiled softly as Tousen kissed his cheek. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll be in soon," Tousen said. "I just have to finish a few things before bed," Tousen turned off the lights and left, closing the door.

Ichigo stretched out slowly, groaning as he did. Not that he carried, pain didn't bother Ichigo, he was glad that his body was creaking and aching,Tousen had done it to him, so Ichigo was again, glad.

**----------------------**

"The one thing about being in a mafia family, is even if you want to get out of it, you can't. No matter how hard you try, once you've put your finger in that pie, there's always going to be something tying you to it. Even if you didn't want to join, you were part of that family until you died, or the mafia died, it was a billion times more likely that you'd die first. A mafia family is like a country, they don't just disappear in a night. Do you understand that? If you want to leave the only way to do that, is to die or kill the mafia, but even if you manage to kill that mafia, you'll be going down with the whole organization. There's no escaping it,"

Tousen closed his blind eyes.

"Just because you're blind doesn't mean you're off the hook, you've always known that, yet you still let that boy into your heart. Did you not think I wouldn't try to use him to my advantage Tousen?"

"I know you'd try," Tousen said. "But I'm begging you not to,"

"You don't beg Tousen,"

Tousen slowly lowered himself to his knees and leaned forward until his forehead touched the white marble floor. "I'm not a weak man Aizen, but I'm still on my knees begging you. Leave Ichigo out of this, he doesn't even want to be connected to the Shinigami family,"

Aizen chuckled. "In order to not use Ichigo, I need another pawn Tousen,"

Tousen looked up. "Anything, just not Ichigo,"

"Bring me his protective older brother," Aizen smiled. "I want Byakuya laying at my feet, if you can do that for me Tousen, I'll spare Ichigo,"

Tousen stood slowly, bowed his head slightly, then left. Leaving Aizen grinning much like the silver haired man sitting in the corner of the room, fighting the urge to laugh.

"T'is is gettin good,"

"Of course it is Gin," Aizen said. "We'll be ruling this city in no time,"

Gin chuckled then, leaning back in his chair.

*****************************************

Ichigo woke up when he felt the bed sink next to him. He sighed and stretched his arms around his head.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Tousen said.

"It's okay," Ichigo muttered moving closer to Tousen who wrapped his arms around Ichigo. "Did you go outside? You smell like rain,"

"I had to run a small errand," Tousen said brushing his fingers through Ichigo's hair.

"Where did you go?" Ichigo asked.

"I left some paperwork I needed to fill out at the shop, I ran to get it," Tousen said. Ichigo nodded tiredly and rested his head against Tousen's chest.

Tousen waited until he felt Ichigo's body relax meaning he was asleep again. Tousen sighed leaning his head down until Ichigo's hair tickled his face and closed his eyes.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Chapter Six.**

Its a little short, but I think it worked out alright. Well, tomorrow I've got to study for finals, and try to find an outfit for graduation, which I'm kinda excited about but at the same time it's like someone please kill me. Then Tuesday I'm busy as all hell, don't even know what it is I have to do now, my mom's switching things up on me. So right now the best way to describe things is like my little world is a snow globe and someone took it and shook the hell out of it, then rolled it down a very loooooooooong hill. But anyways, here's the chapter, hope you enjoyed, and hey look a plot is starting to develop, yay!

Please Review and Comment.

ConstantSnow.


	7. Windflower and Yellow Lilies

**Warning:** This story contains material of a mature content, please read with caution

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, it's characters, themes, or anything else, I just own the plot for this story.

Enjoy (hopefully)

*********************************************************************************************************************************

When Ichigo woke, he could hear Tousen talking to someone, the voice was very familiar, Byakuya's. Ichigo got up slowly, fixing his clothes that Tousen had redressed him in, and made his way into the front room. Byakuya was sitting in the arm chair that Ichigo had sat in last night, Tousen was sitting on the couch, both had stern looks on their faces, and Byakuya turned to Ichigo when he heard Ichigo's footsteps on the tile floor.

"Byakuya, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Tousen called me," Byakuya said.

"Oh.... right, " Ichigo sat down carefully next to Tousen, who wrapped an arm around his slim waist. "About last night...."

"I will apologize," Byakuya said and Ichigo looked up at him. "I know I have always been over protective of you Ichigo, and that sometimes, it crosses lines that I have no right to cross,"

Ichigo looked down, "I forgive you," Ichigo whispered.

"You can stay here, if you'd like," Byakuya said. "I already talked to Grandfather about it, and he.... trust Tousen enough, to allow you to stay here for a few days," Byakuya said and Ichigo looked up again.

"Do you trust Tousen?" Ichigo asked, glancing over at Tousen.

Byakuya frowned for a moment. "That is a different matter entirely," He said.

"So no," Ichigo sighed. "But alright, thank you,"

Byakuya sighed heavily and stood up. "Renji is going to bring over some clothes for you to leave here, I have other business to attend to, so I will see you in a few days," Byakuya walked over and kissed Ichigo's cheek then ran his fingers over Ichigo's cheek then left the house. Ichigo turned to Tousen and Tousen smiled softly and kissed Ichigo.

"This is a good thing," Tousen said pulling away slightly and Ichigo nodded.

"Something doesn't seem right," Ichigo muttered and Tousen cupped Ichigo's face.

"It's fine, there's just still tension between you from your fight the other night," Tousen said and kissed Ichigo softly on the lips. Ichigo closed his eyes and hummed in comfort as Tousen pulled Ichigo to lay against his strong wide warm chest.

Tousen ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair, loving the felling of something so soft against his fingers, but Tousen's mind on other things, like the deadline Aizen had set for him to either collect Byakuya, or hand Ichigo over. Tousen didn't want either, but more so, he didn't want Aizen to have Ichigo. Tousen knew of the obsession Aizen had for Ichigo, even when Ichigo was just a child, Tousen remembered Aizen often spoke of the lovely child of the Kurosakis' who were members of high standing in the Yakuza. Tousen remembered the disturbing look in Aizen's eyes when he looked of pictures of Ichigo, or saw him in the news, Ichigo had just been a small child at that time too, and still Aizen didn't seem to care, he knew what he wanted, and was willing to do anything to get it. Ichigo was no different.

Tousen knew, that if he didn't act fast, he'd loose Ichigo, and his own life for denying Aizen.

"Tousen?" Ichigo murmured.

"Yes," Tousen replied quietly, Ichigo was looking up at Tousen's face, seeing the discomfort in the dark stunningly handsome face of his lover.

"What's bothering you? You seem upset," Ichigo reached up and ran his fingers slowly over Tousen's jawline. "You can tell me anything,"

Tousen smiled softly and ran his left thumb over Ichigo's lips. "I love you," Tousen said and Ichigo frowned.

"Now you really have to tell me what is wrong with you," Ichigo said.

"I'm worried for you," Tousen said and Ichigo's brow furrowed.

Ichigo didn't speak, and Tousen's head tilted slightly.

Tousen reached his hands to touch Ichigo's face trying to get an emotion, but all that Tousen got, was confusion, and perhaps anger.

"Why?" Ichigo finally asked.

"Your family is important to you. I think that I'm moving between you and them," Tousen said, Ichigo's frown became a scowl and he huffed turning his face away.

"It's always about my family," Ichigo muttered turning his eyes downward.

"I'm worried about you Ichigo," Tousen said. "Your life, what happens to you if you loose the protection that they provide you,"

"I don't...... can't you be the one to protect me instead? Just you, I-...." Ichigo looked down and put his fingertips to his lips and closed his eyes. "I just want the love and protection of the person I love....... more then my own life, that's it,"

"Ichigo," Tousen said and cupped Ichigo's face firmly.

"....Tousen," Ichigo looked up and his lips trembled. "I love you,"

Tousen pressed his lips to Ichigo's passionately kissing him and Ichigo moaned softly and closed his eyes. " I love you too," Tousen whispered, his lips ghosting over Ichigo's neck, his hot breath rolling over Ichigo's skin, making him shiver.

**--------------------------**

Tousen kissed Ichigo's sleeping brow, and ran strong fingers through soft orange locks of his lover's hair. Breathing in his sweet musky scent, running his lips down Ichigo's neck, then closed blind eyes.

Tousen covered Ichigo's naked frame with the blankets, then kissed his cheek before leaving the room, closing the door silently.

"Ya sure ya can pull this off? Afta all, Byakuya ain't weak, plus he's got all those bodyguards tha' follow 'im 'round like sick pups, well till they eat yer head,"

"There's nothing you need to concern yourself with Gin," Tousen said pulling his white leather trench coat from the back of the couch and pulled it on.

"I know tha' yer gonna be fine... fer now anyways," Gin said walking out behind Tousen.

"Did Aizen send you to babysit me? Make sure I do my job Gin?" Tousen asked

"No," Gin said. "I wanted ta see if ya could pull this off,"

"I work alone," Tousen said. "I can't do my job if you are following me around. They trust me, alone, I can get to anyone of them. But with you, they will attack me, and before I could react, we'd both be dead,"

"Yer really sure ya can do this aren't ya?" Gin chuckled and Tousen's bottom lip twitched.

" My skills haven't weakened since then, I train myself daily still," Tousen said and Gin eyed him. "Stop looking at me,"

Gin chuckled and crossed his arms. "Sure, I'll leave ya be, ya better come back in one piece, Aizen would be mad if ya didn'," Gin said, Tousen waited until he heard Gin's footsteps vanish, before he headed on his way.

**************************

Ichigo groaned as he stretched out on Tousen's bed. He frowned, feeling that the side of the bed where Tousen had been laying the night before had been cold a long time. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked around the room, then stood slowly, he was tired, he and Tousen had gone to bed late.

"Tousen?" Ichigo grabbed Tousen's shirt that still lay on the floor, and put it on, buttoning the bottom buttons and walked into the main room. "Tousen?" Ichigo walked into the kitchen and frozen.

"Hello Little Ichi," Aizen said, smiling.

"Where's Tousen?" Ichigo asked stepping back, but he hit something, a huge muscled chest, and his body stiffened.

"I sent him on an errand," Aizen said standing. "He still is my son after all. He listens to what I say, even if he doesn't want to do it. He will do what I ask of him,"

"And what did you ask of him?" Ichigo asked and started struggling when large arms were wrapped around him. When his feet were lifted off the ground, he growled and swung his elbow back, hitting the man that was holding him in the side of his face. The large man groaned, but didn't let go.

"It's nothing, to concern yourself with Little Ichi," Aizen said walking closer. Ichigo kicked at Aizen who grabbed Ichigo's leg. "Don't hurt yourself now,"

"You fucking bastard," Ichigo growled.

"Now now," Aizen patted Ichigo's cheek, and Ichigo jerked away, and the large man holding him laughed. "Take him to the bedroom Yammy,"

"Sir,"

Ichigo struggled harder, but it was useless against the seven foot tall man. Yammy threw Ichigo down hard on the bed still standing at the door. Ichigo nearly screamed as he bounced on the bed, nearly falling off. Ichigo glared up at Yammy, who had stepped aside as Aizen came into the room.

"You can wait outside if you'd like Yammy," Aizen said. "Or you can watch,"

"There's not going to be anything to watch," Ichigo said standing up slowly, and shifted his feet.

"Where do you think that you're going?" Aizen asked stepping towards Ichigo, who swung his fist at Aizen, succeeding in punching Aizen across the jaw, but the older male, didn't flinch, but grabbed Ichigo's arm and bent it behind his back, forcing Ichigo into the wall. Ichigo gritted his teeth and put his free hand against the wall, and turned his head, looking at Aizen with hate.

"Do you think you're going to get anything out of me?" Ichigo asked, grinning. "I may not be as strong as Renji or Byakuya, but I'm still part of the Yakuza, I don't break easily,"

"I don't need you too," Aizen said and pressed up against Ichigo's back. Ichigo growled and glared at Aizen again. "I like it that you're a fighter, that your stubborn, it adds to your beauty,"

Ichigo flinched when the loud sound of a firing gun came close to his head, his eyes closed tightly, and he sank to the ground as Aizen's body weight was released from his body.

Ichigo's ears were ringing as he looked up. Tousen was standing in the doorway, Yammy's large body was crumpled to the floor. Tousen lowered the gun to the ground and Ichigo got up quickly and ran over to Tousen, who wrapped his arms around Tousen tightly.

"It's alright," Tousen whispered, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's protectively. "I'm sorry I had to do this," Tousen murmured and Ichigo put his face in the nook of Tousen's neck, breathing heavily. "Are you hurt?"

"Y-you just s-shot Aizen," Ichigo said. Tousen tightened his grip on Ichigo.

"I know,"Tousen said.

"Y-your family, y-you shot the man that took c-care of you," Ichigo said.

"I would do anything for you," Tousen said and kissed Ichigo's cheek.

"T-there are go-gonna be whip lash fo-for doing this," Ichigo said.

"I'll deal with it when it comes time," Tousen said. "We should go, your brother is waiting for us,"

Ichigo nodded slowly, and allowed Tousen to lead him from the house.

"Ichigo," Ichigo looked up and smiled at Byakuya who came over, and took him away from Tousen. "Are you okay?" Byakuya checked Ichigo over quickly. "We'll have the doctor come to check on you when we get you back home,"

"I'm okay," Ichigo said then smiled. "But if you want, I will,"

Byakuya kissed the top of Ichigo's head, then ushered him to the car and into the backseat. Ichigo looked out the window at Tousen who was standing in the front yard, and nodded at Ichigo.

"I'll have Renji come to collect him later," Byakuya said. Ichigo leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

***********************

Tousen watched as Byakuya's black hummer pulled away, then turned back and walked into the house, and into his bedroom where Aizen was sitting up, a devil's grin on his face.

"Do you think that it'll work now?" Tousen asked.

"Of course," Aizen said standing slowly, he pulled off his jacket, revealing a bullet proof vest with a .38 bullet sticking in it. Aizen sighed, pulling the vest off, and rubbed his chest. "Your aim is as good as always, I'm glad. Our plan wouldn't work as well if it was Gin we sent after Ichigo, things might have become more difficult, but Ichigo has fallen head over heels for you Tousen, it's rather sad if you think about it," Aizen laughed and looked at the blind man who was standing still in the doorway, no emotion in his face, his sightless eyes also gave nothing.

" You should leave, they might come back," Tousen said.

"Of course, I will be in touch though, keep to the plan," Aizen said.

"Of course sir," Tousen said bowing slightly.

"Yammy, you can get up now," Aizen said stepping over the large man who was still slumped on the ground. Yammy pulled himself up and walked from the room. Aizen walked from the room, stopping only to pat Tousen on the shoulder, then leave.

Tousen waited until the door closed, then sighed heavily and tossed the gun on the bed.

****************************************

Ichigo sat on his bed, letting Byakuya's personal doctor check over him, except for a few bruises, Ichigo was healthy.

"He's completely healthy, don't worry," The doctor said standing.

Byakuya nodded and let the doctor walk from the room before he closed the door.

"What's on your mind Ichigo? You've been silent the entire time," Byakuya said walking over to the bed, and sat next to Ichigo who rested his head against Byakuya's shoulder.

" Nothing's wrong, I just wanting to spend more time with Tousen," Ichigo mumbled as Byakuya wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist.

"He's going to come over in a few hours," Byakuya said Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes. "You really love him don't you Ichigo?"

"Yes," Ichigo said, his brow furrowing. "It hasn't been that long, but something about him.... I am so drawn to,"

Byakuya sighed and kissed the top of Ichigo's head. "Get some rest, today was stressful," Byakuya stood and walked to the door.

"What are you going to do?" Ichigo asked.

"What I usually do," Byakuya said, Ichigo frowned and rolled his eyes. Byakuya smiled softly then left, closing the door. Ichigo laid back and sighed heavily.

**--------------------------**

Ichigo woke when he felt the bed sinking, he opened his eyes and looked up. " Tousen," He murmured, and Tousen kissed him softly. "You smell like flowers, were you at your shop?"

"Yes," Tousen said. "I brought you flowers, the yellow lily and the windflower,"

Ichigo looked over to the vase sitting on the bedside table and smiled. "They are beautiful," He wrapped his arms around Tousen's neck and kissed Tousen passionately. Tousen laid over Ichigo, kissing back heatedly.

One of Tousen's hands ran up Ichigo's side, pressing heavily, rolling one of Ichigo's nipple. Ichigo moaned and bent his left leg so his leg rubbed against Tousen's hip. Tousen licked down Ichigo's neck and Ichigo shivered.

Tousen pulled Ichigo's clothes off slowly, running his hands over every inch of Ichigo's body repeatedly, so he'd never forget the touch, it would be the last time that he'd be selfish and take Ichigo under this falsehood. Tousen suckled Ichigo's chest softly, and Ichigo's hands gripped Tousen's hair, and Ichigo moaned softly, closed his head, and pushed his head back into the thick pillows.

"Tousen," Ichigo moaned and gasped as Tousen palmed Ichigo's erection.

"Just let me pleasure you," Tousen whispered, his hot breath rolling over Ichigo's hips. Ichigo's eyes fluttered behind his eyelids as Tousen ran his lips over him. Ichigo felt Tousen's fingers enter him one at a time, brushing against the bundle of nerves buried deeply inside him. Ichigo arched off the bed and cried out.

"I love you," Ichigo breathed. Tousen turned blind eyes up to Ichigo's face, but didn't speak, he kept his tongue and lips busy around his lovers cock.

Tousen could feel Ichigo start to tremble, and removed his fingers and lips from his lower half and Ichigo mewled and opened glazed warm brown eyes, his face was flushed, and his lips were parted as he panted.

"To-Tousen," Ichigo wrapped his arms around Tousen's shoulders again as Tousen lined himself with Ichigo's twitching puckered hole, and pushed in. Ichigo cried out, clutching Tousen tighter.

"I love you," Tousen breathed in Ichigo's ear, then sucked hard on the side of Ichigo's neck, thrusting hard and fast into Ichigo, shaking the large bed, pushing Ichigo's body back further on the bed each time. Ichigo cried out, dug his nails into Tousen's back.

"...Hnnnhhn! T-to mu-much," Ichigo breathed, feeling himself already beginning to cum, black threatened the edges of his vision and he couldn't catch his breath.

Tousen wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist, and put the other over Ichigo's head, and gripped the pillow. " I love you," Tousen breathed again, licking the hollow below Ichigo's ear. Ichigo didn't hear, his mind was so clouded with the constant pressure against his prostate to form words in his mind, or to hear them spoken to him. Ichigo just clung to Tousen like a lifeline.

When Ichigo came, he screamed out Tousen's name, his body shaking, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Tousen finished soon after, and laid carefully over Ichigo's, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's head like a halo and placed soft kisses across Ichigo's sweat stained face.

"T-Tousen," Ichigo managed after a while.

"Shh, Ichigo, just sleep," Tousen said quietly, his voice seemed distant, but Ichigo couldn't sense it.

Ichigo sunk into the bed as his body relaxed into sleep. Tousen kissed Ichigo again softly on the lips, then got up and fixed his clothes, his head lowered in shame as he walked from the room and closed the door.

"Leaving already?"

Tousen turned his face towards Byakuya. "Yes, I have things I must take care of," Tousen said softly.

"I still don't trust you," Byakuya said leaning against Ichigo's closed door. "I'm not as stupid as I seem, Renji told me, that there was no blood from when you shot Aizen,"

"Perhaps Renji missed it," Tousen said. "I know my bullet hit, I may be blind but I still have my aim,"

"I don't care," Byakuya said. "It's only a matter of time until I prove to Ichigo that you're nothing more than a bastard, and when I do, I will kill you,"

Tousen bowed his head. "Until that day," He said and left, leaving Byakuya leaning against Ichigo's bedroom door, his lips tightened into a thin line, his onyx eyes narrowed in agitation.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter Seven**

Sorry it took so long, after I got moved back in, well to a point where I can live in my room, I got terrible writer's block, I've still got it, but I'm pushing through, we'll just have to see how it goes in the next couple of days, I hate when this happens, I don't want to write like any of my stories or anything, I don't even want to draw or paint, it's so just pissing me off. But I got the chapter done, I hope that you all enjoy it, and that you won't mind that I'm going to be updating slowly until I get out of this stupid writer's block hole of doom.

Please Review and Comment

ConstantSnow.


	8. Absinth and Anemone

**Author's Note:** For those of you who didn't read Black Velvet and see the note I put there, I'll tell you here. The notebook that I had written all of my request for fics has been in a accident...... it was thrown into a pool, and I lost all the request. So if you sent in a request or asked for a birthday fan fic, I need you to resend it to me, it can be in a review or a private message, it doesn't matter which, I just need it when ever you can, and I'll try to get one started for you. When I'll be able to post it, I'm not sure, but if you send me a request, I promise no matter how long it takes, I will post your request. So again, if you sent a request for a fic to me, I need you to please resend it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

**Warning:** This story is rated **M** for **Mature** so please read with caution.

**Chapter Eight: ****Absinth and Anemone**

Please Enjoy

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Tousen stepped in to the large room Aizen sat in. Memories flooded back and the dark skin man tried not to flinch at them.

He remembered coming home from the hospital after a botched mission left his eyes badly scared, listening to Aizen say that Tousen had two things to choose from; learn how to useful without his eyes, or die. Tousen was so strong minded at the time that he chose to learn everything he could do over again without sight instead of dying, but now, he was putting Ichigo in danger, he should've killed himself that day instead of put Ichigo through this.

"They suspect," Tousen said quietly, his face as emotionless as stone. "I am no longer allowed to visit Ichigo,"

"Of course they do," Aizen said with a grin. "That's what we want anyways. Hopefully, Byakuya will stick his nose somewhere it doesn't belong," Aizen stood and walked towards Tousen. "And what of our little strawberry?"

"He knows nothing," Tousen said in monotone.

"Perfect," Aizen said and walked around Tousen.

"How much more time do you think you'll need?" Tousen asked.

"Why? Getting tired of playing house Tousen?" Aizen asked. "I know you prefer females, and touching a male is disgusting to you, that you're only doing this because I have asked it of you. But you must continue it for a while longer,"

"If that is what you need of me," Tousen said.

Aizen eyed Tousen, but the man had always been such a good actor that Aizen could never tell what Tousen was thinking. "Don't worry Tousen, you'll be rewarded for your loyalty,"

"Thank you sir," Tousen bowed.

"You can go," Aizen said and Tousen bowed his head again, and left.

"Ya shouldn' be so mean ta 'im," Gin stepped around a corner.

"He shouldn't lie to me," Aizen said.

"Ya don' know tha fer sure," Gin said crossing his arms. "Ya can' trust Yammy, da oaf tends ta lie,"

"I've got more then one source that says that Tousen is going to betray me," Aizen said sitting back in his chair. Gin raised an eye brow.

"Ne? Who tha?" Gin asked.

"We don't want to ruin all the fun now do we Gin?" Aizen said and Gin hummed with amusement sitting on Aizen's desk.

"Yer righ' I'll wait," Gin chuckled looking out the door Tousen had left from.

*****************************************

Ichigo yawned and rubbed his eyes before carefully sitting up.

"It's about time," an impatient voice chirped from the corner and Ichigo looked. His eyes grew wide.

"...'H-Hime," Ichigo muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Your grandfather called me," Orihime said tugging on the end of her pink and black plaid mini skirt.

"Why?" Ichigo asked standing slowly and fixing his pajama bottoms.

"He wants you to get over this phase of homosexuality, and he thinks I'm the perfect one for that," Orihime said.

"Get out," Ichigo said walking towards the bathroom.

"I'm here on your grandfather's invitation, I'll leave when he tells me too," Orihime followed Ichigo into the bathroom and watched him wash his face.

"I don't know what sob story you told the old man, but when he hears the truth, he won't want you here any more then I do," Ichigo said walking back out of the bathroom, annoyed already by the sound of Orihime's high heels clicking on the marble floors of his bedroom.

"I told him the truth," Orihime said. "I said that I had an affair because you weren't home enough to be with me,"

Ichigo rolled his eyes going down the stairs. "I had to work to pay for all of you shit," Ichigo huffed walking into the dining room where Grandfather, Rukia, Renji and Byakuya were all sitting, enjoying Sunday Brunch. "Why was this thing waiting in my bedroom?" Ichigo asked taking his usual seat next to Grandfather.

"Do not be so rude to a woman Ichigo," Grandfather said standing and pulling out an empty chair next to Ichigo for Orihime to sit.

"I don't want her here," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, it's time you settled down," Grandfather said and Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "I've allowed you a chance to branch out, but you're coming to the age where you need to begin thinking about what is best for this family. Since Byakuya has decided on letting you become heir, you need to get married,"

Ichigo glared across the table at Byakuya.

"Well I think it's about time for me to head to the office," Rukia said quietly and began to stand.

"No one is going anywhere," Grandfather said and Rukia sank back into her seat.

Ichigo's hands balled into fists under the table. "When was this discussed and why wasn't I told about it sooner?" Ichigo asked licking his lips slowly.

"We discussed if a few weeks ago, after Aizen's death," Grandfather said and Ichigo bit his bottom lip. "That man, Tousen, I told him not to come see you any longer,"

"But... you said that I-"

"I know what I said, but it wasn't what was best for the family Ichigo. We can't be a respected family with a homosexual heir," Grandfather said.

"Then make Renji heir, or force Byakuya. After all these years of making sure I kept out of that part of the family... Why throw me into it?" Ichigo asked.

"I've been to soft on you Ichigo," Grandfather said. "Your parents would be ashamed if they could see what you've become. Your father was a feared and respected man, and your mother was just the same, but you... you act nothing l-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Ichigo snapped standing quickly, knocking his chair back hard.

"Sit down now!" Grandfather roared standing as well.

Ichigo flinched staring at the old man. The others were all tensed at the table, Ichigo took a few deep breaths and balled his hands into fists. "I have let you do what ever you wanted with my life. I've changed jobs, I've moved, I've stopped seeing people that I care for," Ichigo closed his eyes. " The life I've tried to make for myself, by standing on my own two feet has been pulled from beneath me.... and I've allowed it. But I c-"

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo jumped and looked up, Tousen was rushing into the room, guards chasing after him, a few of them sporting bruises and other wounds that Tousen had given them, fighting his way in to the house.

"Tousen?" Ichigo stood shocked, Tousen stopped hitting the corner of the table, and Ichigo for the first time, remembered Tousen was blind and went to him. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo cupped Tousen's face.

"I came to warn you," Tousen whispered grabbing Ichigo's wrists. "Aizen's not dead. I had to play along with him to buy you more time, he's going to come after you again,"

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"It doesn't matter," Tousen said. "But you need to get away, as far as you can and don't come back,"

"What about you?" Ichigo asked.

"Get him out of here," Grandfather said and Byakuya stood, grabbing ahold of Tousen's upper arm tightly and pulled him away from Ichigo. Tousen wasn't fighting, his blind eyes stared at Ichigo who shivered.

"Stop!" Ichigo demanded but Renji grabbed him. "Let go," Ichigo struggled against the red head as Byakuya shoved Tousen to the guards, whispering harshly to them in Japanese.

"Rukia, go pack some of Ichigo's things," Byakuya said turning back.

"No! I'm not going anywhere," Ichigo growled.

"It's not up for discussion," Byakuya said and turned to Grandfather. "Please allow me to take Ichigo away for a while, while you deal with Aizen," Byakuya said.

"Yes," Grandfather said. "Rukia, go pack things for Ichigo. Renji, take him to the garage,"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Ichigo protested as Renji pulled him from the dining room.

"Keep your mouth shut," Renji said turning on the lights of the garage reveling many different expensive cars. Renji took Ichigo to the far end of the garage and put him in the back seat of a rather innocent looking four door, then locked the doors, standing outside the car. Ichigo growled pulling on the door handle, but this car was made for keeping people in, not letting them out, it was like an armored car, only better, hand made by Renji with armor plating that would make a tank look like a tin can, and bullet proof glass that could withstand RPG's. Ichigo had been put in the back seat of this car many times for running away from home, mostly when he was younger, a few times with in the last two years as well.

A few minutes past and Rukia came into the garage with Byakuya and Grandfather who were talking hurriedly. Grandfather opened the car door, but put his hands on Ichigo's shoulders and kept him from getting out of the car.

"I don't want to hear any protest Ichigo," Grandfather said and Ichigo's brow furrowed.

"But if Aizen finds out that Tousen told, he'll kill Tousen," Ichigo said.

"Our main concern is you," Grandfather said and Ichigo frowned.

"Grandfather..... Tousen is risking his own life, just to make sure I am okay. You have to help him some how, please," Ichigo pleaded quietly.

Grandfather sighed heavily then leaned in and kissed Ichigo's forehead. "Byakuya's going to take you to a safe house," He pulled away, and put a bag on the floor next to Ichigo's feet. "Don't give him or Renji a hard time," Grandfather said and slammed the door.

Ichigo lowered his head and sighed.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" Are you going to say something Ichigo?" Byakuya asked.

Ichigo was sitting in the back seat with his knees to his chest, the city had long since been behind them, now nothing but trees passed the windows. He turned his attention slowly to the front seat, Byakuya's intense eyes stared back at him through the rearview mirror. Renji took a moment to glance at Ichigo as well.

"You were right," Ichigo mumbled closing his eyes. "Even if Tousen didn't want to, he still sold his soul to Aizen, and was my enemy," Ichigo's body seemed to slowly relax and he sighed and looked back out the window. "I shouldn't have ever doubted you Byakuya," Ichigo voice was quiet, but the tone was undoubtably sorrow.

The look in Byakuya's onyx eyes showed that he didn't want to be right this time. "Ichigo I-"

"Tousen could be dead right now.... and I don't know what to feel," Ichigo looked up at Byakuya. His warm chocolate colored eyes seemed to be liquid, shimmering in the pale light of the early morning sun. "I shouldn't love him, I haven't known him long enough, besides he's the enemy, he lied to me. I have been very weak, I've been a disgrace to the family, I'm sorry Byakuya, I tarnished your name, but you won't have that problem from me any longer, I promise,"

Byakuya sighed, turning his full attention back to the long span of empty high way ahead. "You know I want you to be happy Ichigo," Byakuya said.

"Duty comes before happiness," Ichigo said and Byakuya let out a bitter chuckle at the sound of his own words, words that he had repeated many times to Ichigo.

"Yes," Byakuya sighed again. "... You... You should get some sleep, it's still a long time before we reach the safe house Ichigo,"

Renji glanced at Byakuya, raising an eyebrow, but remained silent. Byakuya glanced at Ichigo in the rearview mirror again, Ichigo nodded, shifting to get comfortable, and soon found sleep.

*****************************************************************

Tousen kept his blind eyes forward, his bloody face devoid of emotion as Aizen stood in front of him.

"It didn't take you long did it Tousen? To betray me," Aizen said and began pacing in front of where Tousen knelt.

"No, it didn't," Tousen said calmly, tasting his blood on his own lips.

"Could it be, that you truly do care for Ichigo?" Aizen asked, then laughed. "Well, I'll be damned Tousen, you were never one for emotions, most of all love. You didn't even love your mother, the woman who gave birth to you,"

Tousen scoffed. "Of course not, she was related to you," Tousen said and Aizen gritted his teeth.

"I've been very soft on you Tousen," Aizen said bending down.

"I suppose," Tousen said. "After my '_accident'_ you were as nice to me as you were to any other one of your dogs, before that I was nothing more then a tool,"

"A very well kept, polished tool," Aizen said.

"A gun," Tousen said. "Nothing more then a weapon of war, but I never protested, but I couldn't take it any longer, watching you destroy the lives of so many, so easily. You tore my life away from me, but I never said anything, I allowed it, but I couldn't let you do it to Ichigo," Tousen said.

"With your death, I'll break Ichigo like a twig," Aizen sneered.

Tousen chuckled, hanging his head. "I've been waiting for this day, dreaming of what it would be like when you killed me," Tousen shook his head. "I knew, you'd be the one, that my blood would be spilt by your hands, but I never dreamt it would be because I betrayed you. But I'm glad that it is," Tousen lifted his head and grinned, it was a perfect grin, angelic, it even reached his cloudy sightless eyes. "Come on now. Don't make me wait,"

Aizen shook his head and cupped Tousen's face carefully, Tousen stayed still, staring blindly at Aizen. "Do you really think I could kill you Tousen?" Aizen asked quietly.

"You're capable of anything Aizen. You can end anyone's life, why should mine be any different?" Tousen asked.

"Because, I love you," Aizen said.

Tousen's brow knitted together. "Me? Aizen I believe you are confused," Tousen pulled his face away. "Besides, I'm related to you by blood,"

"Do you think it matter's to me?" Aizen asked.

"I'm a monster's child, and your sister's child," Tousen growled. "Do not toy with me Aizen! I know you think of me as nothing more then a monster, just like my father was!"

Aizen laughed and leaned in, his lips against Tousen's ear. "And who told you that?" He asked putting his hand on Tousen's neck.

"Everyone," Tousen said through gritted teeth. Aizen tightened his grip on Tousen's neck. "It's a good thing that the only part of me that looked like my mother is destroyed, or you wouldn't be able to do this," Aizen tightened his grip even more and Tousen gaged. "If I had her eyes still, you'd not be able to do this. Had such a soft spot for my mother, it's so sweet, to think you used to have a heart,"

"Why can't you just shut up Tousen?" Aizen growled pulling his hand away and stood swiftly.

"You can't leave without killing me, you'll loose standing, if I'm not dealt with for betraying you. If you can't take care of family, you can't take care of anyone," Tousen said.

Aizen stopped with his hand on the door handle. "You still have her eyes you know. Just because they are cloudy, doesn't mean that they aren't there. As much as I hate you because of that monster of a man that fathered you, I can't kill you because you are all that's left of my beloved sister. So please, Kaname, stay silent," Aizen opened the door, and left.

Tousen sat back on his heels and rolled his shoulders, trying to get feeling back to his hands which had gone numb hours ago from being tied behind his back. Tousen closed his eyes and hung his head, he prayed that Ichigo had gotten far enough away.

**------------------------**

The door creaked open, and Tousen looked up, the footsteps were light, the sound of a skirt swishing peaked his curiosity, and the sickly sweet scent made him cringe.

"Who are you?" Tousen asked.

"My my, I didn't think that you heard me," The woman's voice was light and airy, Tousen felt the air shift as she bent down in front of him. "Aizen asked me to come check on you,"

"You didn't answer my question," Tousen said and jerked away as a soft hand ran over his cheek.

"You're a very handsome man you know. It's a shame to be so wasted on someone like Ichigo," The woman continued. "We would have beautiful children together," She giggled and leaned closer and kissed Tousen lightly and he pulled away.

"Don't touch me," Tousen growled and she giggled again.

"I don't know which one I like more. Ichigo who spoils me rotten, bending to my ever whim, or you who fights me Tousen," The woman ran her hand up the side of Tousen's leg, shifting his tattered dark wash jeans.

"What?" Tousen asked.

"It's not that hard to put together, but then again," The woman pressed lightly on a bleeding wound on Tousen's left temple and hissed in faked pain. "That looks mighty bad," She cooed. "My name is Orihime, I was pretending to be in love with Ichigo in order to get information about his '_family' _ but Ichigo wasn't opening enough for me, so Aizen sent you in to shake things up, and look how wonderfully it worked," Orihime ran her fingers down Tousen's strong jaw line.

"The woman who only loves the rose," Tousen said softly and Orihime purred.

"That's me," She said. "You know, Aizen likes me a lot. I can ask him not to kill you, but only if you promise me something,"

"Go to hell," Tousen chuckled, he could imagine the look on the girl's face.

"What a waste," Orihime said and left quickly, the sound of her heels on the hardwood floor ringing in Tousen's ears.

Tousen tried to swallow the bile taste in his mouth as he tried to relax as much as possible, him dying was taking much longer then he had planned. He didn't take in to account that Aizen might not be able to '_pull the trigger' _ to put it bluntly. He should've just gone to Ichigo's family, gotten himself caught, death would've been a sure thing, even if Ichigo didn't want it.

**-----------------**

The door opened slowly and Tousen raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing in here Aizen?" He asked listening carefully to the footsteps that echoed off the walls. "You haven't brought me my meals since I've gotten here, what's different now?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see your face," Aizen said and pulled Tousen closer, and un-cuffed his hands.

"How nice of you," Tousen said rubbing his arms slowly, trying to get feeling into them.

"Would you like some news?" Aizen asked. Tousen raised an eyebrow again.

"You're going to tell me even if I do or don't," Tousen said.

"True," Aizen said with humor in his voice.

"So, let's hear it," Tousen said leaning back against the wall.

"Gin, come in here please," Aizen said.

The sound of footsteps, some struggling, someone being dragged, and heavy breathing from effort of struggling filled the room quickly. "Tousen!"

Tousen flinched in surprise and looked towards the door. "Ichigo!?"

"You can let him go Gin," Aizen said standing.

Tousen felt a body hit him hard as Ichigo rushed over to him. " I'm so glad you're alive," Ichigo whispered.

"How?" Tousen asked.

"It wasn't really that hard, Orihime told me everything," Aizen said. "Later," He chuckled and left.

"You look awful," Ichigo whispered running his hands carefully over Tousen's swollen face.

"I'm fine," Tousen said. "Are you alright?" Tousen ran his fingers carefully over Ichigo's body, trying to feel for injuries.

"I'm okay," Ichigo whispered wrapping his arms around Tousen's neck. "Just trust me," He whispered in Tousen's ear. "It won't be long, we'll get out soon,"

"Ichigo... what are you talking about?" Tousen asked nuzzling into Ichigo's soft hair.

"Byakuya and Renji, Grandfather, all know where I am," Ichigo whispered. "They'll be here once they've got the man power to get in,"

"How is that possible?" Tousen asked.

"I have a chip," Ichigo whispered. "It's in my arm, they'll be able to find me by activating it,"

"Really?" Tousen asked.

"Do you really think that they'd ever let me out of the house if they didn't know how to find me, no matter how far I ran?" Ichigo sighed and rested his head on Tousen's chest.

"Are you sure that your family is alright?" Tousen asked running his fingers through Ichigo's hair.

"Yes, I over heard Orihime talking on the phone with Aizen, so I ran away from the safe house, so they weren't even around when Aizen found me," Ichigo mumbled. "I just hope that they figure out it's Orihime before she kills them,"

"Your brothers are very smart and strong men, they'll be able to handle her," Tousen said.

"I know," Ichigo said.

"You must be tired, you should sleep," Tousen said.

"No, I don't want to sleep," Ichigo said and Tousen sighed shifting so his head was resting on Ichigo's shoulder. "Just don't let go,"

"I won't," Tousen said.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter Eight**

Ta-da it's taken so damn long, and I'm embarrassed that it has taken this long to update this story, but I hope to make it up to you. So if I did or didn't tell me in a review. Well I've got more work to take care of, so Later

Please Review and Comment. Thanks for Reading.

ConstantSnow


	9. Blue Iris

**Warning:** Character Death, and other mature themes, please read with caution

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

**Chapter Nine: **** Blue Iris**

Please Enjoy

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Ichigo bit his bottom lip hard, blood ran down his chin and he glared at Aizen who was staring at him. "You're handling this very well Ichigo, your family would be very proud of you," Aizen smiled running his fingers up the side of Ichigo's broken leg.

"Go to hell," Ichigo hissed.

"Don't be like that," Aizen said. "I'm being rather, nice," He said looking down at Ichigo's bloodstained pant leg.

" What do you get out of this?" Ichigo asked and Aizen chuckled.

"It's just for the hell of it. If your grandfather ever finds your body, he'll be crushed to know what I did to you," Aizen said and Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "It's been three days Ichigo. Do you really think that your grandfather's going to find you here of all places?"

"He'll find me," Ichigo said giving a blood stained grin. "And he'll give me the gun to put a bullet between your eyes,"

"Oh, don't be so mean," Aizen said patting Ichigo's cheek softly.

Ichigo jerked his head away and Aizen stood slowly. "What happened to Tousen?" He asked as Aizen stopped at the door.

Aizen turned and looked at Ichigo. "Well, as much as I'd love to tell you all the dirty little secrets of our family, but I'm not going to. Tousen is away from you," He said.

"What did you do to him?" Ichigo asked.

Aizen chuckled. "Nothing much, he's just spending some personal time with his family," Aizen said and left.

Ichigo let his head roll back and he shivered in pain.

*******************************************

Byakuya looked over his gun carefully, then looked up at the house where Ichigo was being held. Others were already rushing around all sides of the large house, covering any possible exits; windows, doors, vents, anything. He narrowed his eyes hearing the voice on his ear piece saying everyone was in place. Having being trained in black operations he knew how to break into a house, how to make sure no one got out that wasn't supposed to, and everyone who was supposed to be unharmed was kept from harm.

"Move out," Byakuya ordered and headed through the side door with a few others. He gave a few signals, making the others break off in different directions. He headed down stairs, the basement was very cold, very dark. Even though the pipes were brand new, small holes were drilled into them making water drip very slowly on the floor. Byakuya kept his breathing very calm, his eyes scanning carefully. The basement was full of rooms, the doors all open, the rooms all empty, until he came to the end of the hall, the room couldn't be much bigger then a walk in closet, the door was steal. Byakuya exhaled slowly and shifted his gun to one hand and opened the door slowly. The first thing he noticed was the smell of blood and stale water. There was a soft groan and Byakuya stepped into the room, leaving the door wide open.

Ichigo was laying on the floor, and Byakuya went to him. The sound of guns going off above his head was the last thing on his mind as he knelt next to Ichigo to check his plus, it was slow but strong. Byakuya lifted Ichigo up carefully and started to leave.

"Going so soon?" The sound of gun fire rang in Byakuya's ears and he dropped to his knees, holding Ichigo tightly against his chest, blood running down his left leg from the wound in his thigh. Byakuya looked up, Aizen was standing at the other end of the hall, holding a gun of his own in his hands, pointed at Ichigo who was pressed against Byakuya's chest. "No one ever believed that the great Byakuya Kuchiki would drop to his knees before me, but look, here you are," Aizen smiled. "I knew you'd come straight to him. It wouldn't take long, with that handy little tracking device you implanted in his arm. That's your technology correct? You made it yourself? I'm impressed, someone of your intellect, wasted on old family values and traditions. Just think what you could do in the center of a modern mafia, the possibilities are endless," Aizen stepped closer. Byakuya began to lift the gun but Aizen shifted his gun slightly so it was pointed at the back of Ichigo's neck. "One wrong move, and I shoot through his neck, we both don't want that, now do we?"

Byakuya set the gun down carefully, and shifted Ichigo in his arms. "Why did you do this?" Byakuya asked. "Sure our families have been fighting for years, but to stage an all out war, it cost unnecessary damage for both sides, and I know you are a very reasonable man Aizen," Byakuya struggled with his words, something so unlike him, perhaps it was the fact that he was actually complimenting Aizen, or it was the fact that the bullet that had go into his thigh had been a very effective hollow point and had done more damage then a regular bullet that would've gone straight through. Byakuya could feel this bullet's claw like mushroomed head digging into the quivering muscle of his thigh, but no discomfort showed on his face. "We could've come to an agreement that would've satisfied both families," Byakuya said, he spoke slowly, agreeing with anything Aizen said was the last thing he wanted to do.

Ichigo stayed still, having woken the second Byakuya had fallen to his knees. He stared up at his older brother's face carefully, watching for the signs he needed. Byakuya was taking his time, making sure Ichigo would be able to fire a perfect one shot kill, that Aizen would be close enough so that Ichigo would have the upper hand, but it was taking to damn long, Ichigo wanted to grab the gun and pull the trigger.

"No dear Byakuya, there can't be any negotiations, I'm a very picky man and if things take to long or aren't the way I want, I will not agree to them," Aizen stepped closer and Ichigo fought the urge to twitch. Byakuya pulled Ichigo tighter for a second then relaxed his grip just enough so that Ichigo would be able to move fast enough to grab the gun, aim a shot, and pull the trigger, for most people, trained or not it takes five seconds to line up a shot, but Byakuya had trained Ichigo to do it in less then one second. And even though Ichigo hated it, he knew he was damn good with a gun, almost better then Byakuya now, he'd gotten it from his father.

"You know Aizen, even the most stubborn of us can adjust," Byakuya said rubbing his thumb over Ichigo's neck, telling him to get ready as Aizen stepped closer.

"I'm a very unchanging man," Aizen said.

Byakuya shifted slightly back and Ichigo made his move, pulling away, grabbing the gun, aiming his shot and pulling the trigger so fast Aizen barely had time to blink. Ichigo exhaled the breath he'd been holding in as he watched blood pour from the hole in Aizen's neck, before Aizen fell over.

"Finished," Byakuya said leaning back against the wall.

"We just have to wait for the others because neither one of us can fucking walk," Ichigo added bitterly and Byakuya looked at him with a rare grin. Ichigo grinned himself and leaned back against the wall next to Byakuya. "It took you long enough damnit,"

"Traffic," Byakuya joked and Ichigo snorted.

"You lost to much blood, just relax," Ichigo said.

"I'm glad you're okay," Byakuya said after they'd been sitting for a few seconds, Byakuya listened on his ear piece as the teams gave their reports, having swept the house completely.

"Yea, me too," Ichigo leaned his head against Byakuya's shoulder and closed his eyes, a few minutes later a team came down the stairs and moved towards them, the leader, Renji stopped long enough to pull Aizen's gun away from his body then move towards Ichigo again.

"Sorry Byakuya, there were safe rooms that I had to unlock, took a little longer then I thought," Renji looked over Byakuya's wound carefully and sighed. "I fucking hate hollow points," He growled then looked at Byakuya. "Can't you ever be shot by a normal bullet? Tracer rounds and hollow points suck ass,"

Byakuya chuckled, confusing the red head. Ichigo smiled still resting his head on Byakuya's shoulder. "He lost some blood, I think it's affecting his brain," Ichigo said and Renji looked at him.

"You just have to get into trouble as well don't you," Renji growled, turning his anger on Ichigo. "When we get home I'm locking you in your room and throwing away the key,"

"Stop preaching and get us to the hospital," Byakuya said.

Renji rolled his eyes and motioned to the others who came over and lifted Byakuya and Ichigo up carefully. "You should be happy that I came to save your ass," He said.

"Tell me about it," Ichigo sighed.

He was put into an ambulance and Renji got in and sat next to him. "How do you feel?" Ichigo looked at the paramedic.

"Pretty good considering," Ichigo closed his eyes and yawned.

"I'm going to start you on an i.v. for fluids and to give you some pain medication,"

"I'm not in any pain," Ichigo said.

"That's not good," The paramedic said cutting Ichigo's pant leg. "Compound fracture that's been open to air.... When was your leg broken?"

"A few days ago," Ichigo said.

"It's infected," The paramedic said.

Ichigo looked at Renji. "Did you guys find Tousen?" Ichigo asked.

Renji sighed. "Let's worry about getting you taken care of," He said and Ichigo's brow furrowed.

"Renji," Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Did you find Tousen?"

"Ichigo we s-"

"Answer me damnit!" Ichigo snapped.

"No," Renji said and Ichigo closed his eyes.

"You have to find him," Ichigo said.

"You're first priority Ichigo," Renji said.

"Story of my life," Ichigo said hollowly, the very idea that Tousen was harmed made Ichigo sick.

"Don't worry, we'll send teams out to search for him," Renji said.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tousen closed his blind eyes, the gun fire above him had stopped over an hour ago. No one knew where he was, they weren't coming for him, why should they anyways, they were here for Ichigo, and Tousen had put Ichigo in this situation, they'd want him to suffer for what he'd done. Tousen took a deep calm breath and put his hands over his stomach. He didn't know how long he could live locked under the floor of the basement. He had air, there were hole drilled so he could breath, but he had no food, and no water. He'd gone days without food and water before, because of training, but with his injuries, they'd probably weaken him to an early death.

Tousen just prayed that they had gotten to Ichigo in time, had pulled him from his hell hole and taken him somewhere far away and safe.

He wasn't afraid of death, he'd faced it many times, coming to the very edge several times. The only thing he would miss in this life was Ichigo, he hated to know what would happen to Ichigo when he was gone.

Tousen sighed, shifting on the thin mat beneath him and willed himself to sleep.

********************************************************************************

Ichigo was sitting in the hospital, staring at a cup of jell-o that was sitting on the tray over his bed. He reached forward and picked it up, but he didn't start to eat it, only stared into the shiny surface.

"What are you doing?" Renji asked walking into the room.

"Nothing," Ichigo said and looked up at the red head. "How's Byakuya?"

"They are stitching him up as we speak," Renji said sitting on the edge of Ichigo's bed. "How's your leg?"

"Numb," Ichigo said leaning back after setting the jell-o back on the tray. "Have any teams returned to the house yet?"

"There are a few cleaning things up. I told them to keep there eyes open for anything that seems strange. But there's no telling what Aizen did," Renji said.

"I know," Ichigo said and yawned.

"We're going to find him Ichigo, don't worry," Renji said and Ichigo nodded and gave a soft smile.

"Can't wait to be home," Ichigo said crossing his arms over his chest. "I just want to sleep in my own bed,"

"I can't believe my ears,"

Ichigo looked at the door. "Should you be walking?" Ichigo said to Byakuya who walked into the room, and he noticed a wheelchair just outside the door. Leave it to Byakuya to try and save face.

"I'm fine," Byakuya said. "Now is it true?"

Ichigo looked up at the ceiling. " I shouldn't run from what I am right? I can still be a lawyer, but I'll just represent family. I'm part of this family if I like it or not and after all I put you guys through trying to run away. I owe it to you to stop being so damn childish and step up, make my parents proud,"

"I don't think that they could ever not be proud of you Ichigo," Byakuya said and Ichigo looked at him. "I'm glad you're going to stay home with the family, I can rest a little easier now,"

"Only a little? Aizen's dead. I shot him in the neck and watched him bleed out. You guys took out the majority of the Espada at the house this afternoon. I think it's safe to say, it's going to take them a very long time to pull anything from the mess you left," Ichigo said.

"We still have other enemies," Byakuya said.

"Yes, I know. But you don't have to worry about me any more, I promise I'm not going to let you down Byakuya," Ichigo said. "I'm going to act like I belong to this family, like I should've from the start,"

Byakuya sighed. "I don't know what you mean, you've always acted just as stubborn as every other member of the family, you fit right in," He said and Ichigo smiled.

"Don't be a smart ass," Ichigo said.

Renji's phone started to ring and he swore as he dug it from his jacket pocket. "I'll be back," He said flipping his phone open and leaving the room.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Byakuya asked.

"You got shot," Ichigo reminded.

"It's not the first time," Byakuya said. "And it wasn't a bad wound, just annoying,"

"You're not as young as you used to be," Ichigo said.

"I'm only seven years older then you," Byakuya said.

"Thirty-three," Ichigo said and Byakuya frowned.

"That's not old," Byakuya said and Ichigo chuckled tiredly.

"I know, I just like messing with you," Ichigo admitted.

"I know," Byakuya leaned back and closed his eyes.

"When can I leave?" Ichigo asked after a while.

"Morning, no sooner," Byakuya said strictly and Ichigo smiled again shifting carefully to get more comfortable.

"Alright," Ichigo said.

Renji rushed back in. "I have to return to Aizen's place, are you two okay here?" He asked grabbing his gun holster and put it on his hip.

"What's going on?" Byakuya asked.

"There's a room that they found, I have to open the locks," Renji said looking at Ichigo. "There's someone inside, the dogs found it.

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at Renji hopefully.

"They can't tell if the person's alive or not, but it's optimistic," Renji said.

"Go," Ichigo said. Renji nodded and was gone. Ichigo swallowed, his mouth had suddenly gone dry.

"Get some rest," Byakuya said.

"You too," Ichigo said.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Renji stared at the lock on the door that was built into the floor. It should've been ease for him to open, but it was attached to a a trap, what the trap did, Renji didn't know, but he had the idea that both the people outside the small room and the one inside it would be subject to it,

Renji took a deep breath and pulled his lock picks from the small case he had set on the ground and began to pick the lock carefully.

"I want all of you upstairs," Renji said glancing around the room at the four others that were in the room.

"Are you sure? Toshiro is working on disabling the trap, it could help," Rangiku said glancing at the small boy who was inside a small set of panles in the wall.

"It's less dangerous this way," Renji said. "Just do it,"

"Don't be stupid Renji," Rangiku said.

"I've almost got it," Toshiro called from the wall. There was a fizzing sound and Toshiro scurried from the hole in the wall and looked at Renji with a smug smile. "You can break it, no problem," He said.

" Show off," Renji said pulling his lock picks away and moved back. "Hit it Ikkaku," He said.

The bald man grinned toothily and grabbed a large hammer and smashed the lock. Renji moved back and pulled the broken lock away quickly and opened the door and sighed.

"Tousen?" Renji reached down and put his hand to Tousen's neck. "Faint pulse,"

"Do you really think I would die so easily?"

Renji looked back down at Tousen. "Shit you had me worried you bastard,"

"It's not that hard to slow your heart rate," Tousen said. "It takes a few minutes to recover it,"

"Right," Renji said helping Tousen from the hole.

"How is Ichigo?" Tousen asked.

"He's fine," Renji said. "He's in the hospital, I'm sure he'd love to see you,"

"Right," Tousen said calmly.

**----------------------------------**

Tousen took a deep breath and put his hand on Ichigo's sleeping face.

"He was worried about you,"

Tousen looked over his shoulder.

"He wanted to make sure we found you," Byakuya said.

"Thank you," Tousen said.

Byakuya walked over to the other side of the bed and looked at Tousen. "I'm going to tell you something, and I want you to think about it carefully,"

Tousen raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Alright,"

"Ichigo is very important to a lot of people, his happiness is very important as well," Byakuya looked down at Ichigo's face. "You have made him happy, but your love comes with a very dark cloud over it. I want Ichigo to be happy, and he needs you to be happy, but you have yet to prove yourself to me. I don't care if you told me that Aizen was after him, I've known that for years,"

Tousen stayed silent, knowing that Byakuya didn't want him to say anything.

"You hurt Ichigo too, and it pisses me off that he'd still want to be with you," Byakuya looked up at Tousen. " In order for you to continue to be at Ichigo's side, I'm going to require that you become a member of my family, and that means you cut off any remaining ties with your old life, all of it burnt to the ground,"

"You make it seem like a difficult task," Tousen said and Byakuya straigtened himself.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Byakuya asked.

"You're right when you said that Ichigo was very important to a lot of people," Tousen said. " I'm in that group. Ichigo is very important to me, and I'd do anything to be by his side,"

"Then it's settled," Byakuya said. "You become a member of my family, you've got to go through the training just like any other member. I will not go easy on you because you are blind or that you are Ichigo's lover. If anything I'm going to be harsher on you. I will not tolerate failure, if you cannot protect Ichigo, I won't let you be with him,"

Ichigo opened his eyes. "Stop being so damn dramatic," He said and turned to look up at Tousen. " I'm glad you're alright," Ichigo reached up and put a hand on Tousen's cheek.

"I love you," Tousen said and Ichigo smiled tiredly resting his hand back on his chest.

"You two play nice," Ichigo said shifting to get more comfortable.

" Just rest," Tousen said.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter 9**

Tada! Finally another chapter, for a while I thought that this story would be dead, but I saved it from the pits of hell! Anyways, I'm glad that I could finish another chapter, there aren't many more chapters left in this story. Please I would love a lot of reviews, I haven't been getting many lately and it's very sad.

Please Review and Comment, Thanks for Reading.

ConstantSnow


	10. Strawberry Flower

Chapter Ten:** Strawberry Flower**

**Please Enjoy**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ichigo smiled, watching from his spot on the counter as Tousen arranged flowers for a customer. It had been two years since the war between Aizen's family and Ichigo's. Both of them had healed up from their time stuck with Aizen, although Tousen was sporting a new scar on his chest, but Ichigo was the only one who saw it, and he thought it was rather.... dashing on his lover.

"If you keep staring I'm going to think that something is wrong with the flowers," Tousen said teasingly.

"No, there's nothing wrong with them," Ichigo said. He leaned over and kissed the corner of Tousen's mouth. "However, it is our anniversary this weekend and I'm kidnaping you," He said.

"Kidnaping me?" Tousen asked moving so he was standing between Ichigo's legs, his hands on Ichigo's thighs. "Where are you taking me?"

"That is a secret," Ichigo said running his fingers across Tousen's strong jaw.

"How long are we going to be gone?" Tousen asked.

"A week or two," Ichigo said.

Tousen simply smiled and pressed his lips to Ichigo's. Ichigo's hands grabbed at Tousen's shirt, pulling their bodies flush against each other and let out a low groan. "I can't wait," Tousen said huskily and Ichigo shivered.

"Do you like the ocean?" Ichigo asked.

"I grew up by the ocean," Tousen said. "I love the ocean," He added running his lips down Ichigo's neck.

"Good," Ichigo purred. He pushed Tousen back lightly, and got off the counter. "I've got a few errands to run, I'll be home later," He kissed Tousen's cheek before leaving the shop.

Tousen sighed and shook his head.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Is there a reason we couldn't take a normal flight?" Tousen asked.

Ichigo looked up from the book he was reading, then looked around the private jet he had borrowed from Byakuya. "We'll it's easier to travel this way," Ichigo said.

"Does it have anything to do with where we're traveling?" Tousen asked.

Ichigo hummed and leaned back in his seat. "Not telling," He said

"Don't be childish," Tousen said and Ichigo laughed and kissed Tousen's cheek.

"Did you know, Grandfather bought me an island for my twenty-first birthday?" Ichigo asked, his lips against Tousen's ear.

"I know now," Tousen said.

"Yes, well I haven't been there in a few years," Ichigo said. "Plus it's beautiful, no one else is on it, and no one will bother us on it," Ichigo kissed under Tousen's ear. "Happy now?"

"I'd be happy if you didn't tell me," Tousen said.

"You are very strange," Ichigo said, his eyes narrowing. "You're planning something, I can tell," He said.

Tousen chuckled. "Now who's being childish?"

"You still," Ichigo said turning back to his book.

"I love you," Tousen whispered kissing Ichigo's temple.

"Love you too," Ichigo mumbled, feeling his cheeks flush.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The island was small, only three miles from one end to the other, and the house that was built on it was also not big, made perfectly for two to spend time alone.

Ichigo chuckled holding on to Tousen's arm and leading him through the house. "What are you so giddy about?" Tousen asked.

"You'll find out," Ichigo said opening the door to the bedroom, and smiled.

"Tell me," Tousen said.

Ichigo didn't say anything, just pushed Tousen onto the bed with a soft thud.

"What is this?" Tousen chuckled looking up at Ichigo.

"Consider this our honeymoon," Ichigo said pulling off his shirt before straddling Tousen's hips.

"Our honeymoon?" Tousen asked putting his hands on Ichigo's waist.

"We've been together two years today," Ichigo said kissing down Tousen's neck. "I liked to consider it long enough to be married,"

Tousen chuckled and flipped them over, so Ichigo was laying on the bed, staring up at Tousen. "We could really get married," He said and kissed Ichigo softly. "Then have a real honeymoon," He kissed Ichigo again.

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Tousen said. Ichigo leaned up and kissed Tousen, wrapping his arms around Tousen's neck.

*****************************************************************

"What do you think Byakuya will say if I ask him to be my man of honor?" Ichigo asked looking over at Tousen who was laying in the sand next to him.

"He'd be angry," Tousen said smiling.

"Probably," Ichigo rolled onto his side and moved closer to Tousen, kissing down his dark toned chest.

"What are you doing?" Tousen asked putting his hand on the back of Ichigo's head.

"Kissing your chest," Ichigo said sucking below Tousen's right nipple.

Tousen groaned and tangled his fingers in Ichigo's hair. "Why?"

"Because I want to," Ichigo said. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Not at all," Tousen said. "But I have a something for you,"

"Oh what's that?" Ichigo moved so he was laying on Tousen.

"It's the last flower I'm going to give you," Tousen said.

"Oh? What is it?" Ichigo asked, watching as Tousen reached over to his shirt and pulled a flower from the pocket.

"It's my favorite flower. You asked me what it was a while ago, and I never told you," Tousen said.

Ichigo took the flower and twisted the stem lightly in his fingers. It was a small flower with white petals and a yellow center.

"It's a strawberry flower," Tousen said.

"You ass," Ichigo said, but he was smiling and blushing.

"It's always been my favorite," Tousen said.

"Really? Why? It's very plain," Ichigo said.

"I think it's beautiful," Tousen said running his fingers through Ichigo's hair. "Like you,"

"You are the strangest person in the world did you know that?" Ichigo asked resting his head on Tousen's chest.

"Why is that?" Tousen asked.

"You can't see, yet you call me beautiful," Ichigo said quietly.

Tousen chuckled. "Just because my eyes don't work doesn't mean I can't see how beautiful you are," Tousen said.

Ichigo mumbled something that sounded a lot like '_that doesn't make any sense'_ but Tousen didn't say anything.

"I know you're beautiful on the outside Ichigo, but you've also got beauty that goes beyond that," Tousen said.

Ichigo drew circles on Tousen's chest, again mumbling something '_only flowers and women are beautiful... Im a guy,'_

Tousen chuckled and kissed Ichigo's forehead. "I love you," He said.

"I love you too," Ichigo said closing his eyes and resting his head on Tousen's chest. "Can we stay here forever?"

Tousen laughed. "It's your island isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes but, would you want to stay here forever?" Ichigo asked.

"Only if I'm with you," Tousen said.

"Sap," Ichigo said.

"So are you," Tousen said.

"We couldn't get married here," Ichigo said.

"Why?" Tousen asked.

"Because Byakuya would come here and kill you for not asking him if you could marry me," Ichigo said. "Rukia would have a melt down that I didn't let her design the whole wedding,"

"What about your grandfather and Renji?" Tousen asked.

"Renji would just laugh at me, and Grandfather would be disappointed that he didn't get to walk me down the isle," Ichigo said.

"Well we can't take those things away from your family," Tousen said. "So it seems we're going to have to go back,"

"Not for another week," Ichigo said with a sigh.

"Good," Tousen said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Do I have to have a reason for wanting to stay with you?" Tousen asked.

"Because you love me is a good one," Ichigo said.

"Then it's because I love you," Tousen said.

"Good," Ichigo said and pressed his lips against Tousen's. "I love you too,"

Tousen rolled them over and Ichigo's legs wrapped around his waist. "It's not a good idea to do it here," Tousen said, but was kissing down Ichigo's chest.

"Why?" Ichigo asked

"Sand," Tousen said.

"What about it?"

"It gets everywhere," Tousen said, his lips hovering over one of Ichigo's nipples.

"Oh yea," Ichigo said blushing. "We should go shower then," He suggested.

"Not yet," Tousen said.

"You said that we should go inside," Ichigo said and shivered.

"I know," Tousen said.

"Okay, inside," Ichigo pulled away from Tousen and pulled the dark skinned man into the house. Ichigo turned the shower on, then pulled Tousen in.

Tousen pushed Ichigo up onto the wall and kissed him.

***************************************************************

When the couple finally returned home, it seemed that the two shared an inside joke, and whispering to each other.

Towards Ichigo's family, Tousen still seemed a little cold and off-putting, but to Ichigo he was the best thing in the world, which they still couldn't understand.

Ichigo was now sleeping in Tousen's lap in the family living room.

Ichigo's grandfather was reading a book in a leather chair. Renji and Rukia placing a racing game on the t.v. and Byakuya was sitting in the other armchair, leaning to look at paper work on the coffee table.

"Byakuya, can I ask you something?" Tousen asked making the other man stop what he was doing and look at the blind man.

"It depends," Byakuya said.

Tousen wasn't deterred by the bitterness in Byakuya's voice. "While we were away, Ichigo and I decided something," Tousen said.

The whole family had gone silent. Tousen carded his fingers through Ichigo's hair.

"I'm listening," Byakuya sat back in his seat.

"Ichigo said I should probably ask you first," Tousen said and sighed. "We can't actually get married, but the idea of being together as long as we're both alive is something we both want,"

Rukia was bouncing in her seat. Grandfather and Renji both looked very amused. Byakuya was very uncharacteristically tensed. "And?" Byakuya said.

"Ichigo wanted me to ask you if we could have a unity ceremony," Tousen said. "Would you be willing to give Ichigo over to me?" He asked.

Everyone was looking at Byakuya, who was staring at Ichigo who he knew was only pretending to be asleep. Byakuya took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. "That's a lot to ask,"

"Oh come on it's been two years!" Rukia suddenly said, then clapped her hands over her mouth.

Tousen and Byakuya were both silent, Byakuya staring at Tousen, then at Ichigo who had his arms wrapped around Tousen's middle. Byakuya cleared his throat. "If I do... and you end up hurting Ichigo," Byakuya started. " I'll kill you,"

Ichigo couldn't pretend to sleep anymore. He was grinning like an idiot, so he buried his face against Tousen's stomach.

"I wouldn't expecting anything else," Tousen said.

"Byakuya," Grandfather said and the ebony haired man looked at him. "You still haven't said yes or no,"

Byakuya's jaw tightened. "Okay," He said. He barely had time to brace himself in his chair as an orange blur shot at him. He caught Ichigo with an 'ugh' and sighed. "Ichigo, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Hugging you," Ichigo said. "Shut up and hug me back before I change my mind," He said.

Rukia snorted.

Byakuya wrapped his arms around Ichigo's shoulders. "I'm glad you're happy," Byakuya said.

"Thank you," Ichigo said.

"You should let him go," Renji said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Your fiancee will get angry," Rukia chuckled.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Tousen. "I don't think he'll get angry," Ichigo said.

"Why's that?" Byakuya asked.

"Because he's the one I'm gonna blow hi-" Byakuya lifted Ichigo up, and over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"It's tradition to be abstinent until after the wedding," Byakuya said. "I'm separating you,"

"What!?" Ichigo struggled in Byakuya's grip. "I can't not have sex!"

Tousen leaned back on the couch.

"Tousen do something!" Ichigo said.

"It's part of the tradition," Tousen said sounding highly amused. He also made no move to stop Byakuya from carrying Ichigo towards the stairs.

"Wha! Tousen!" Ichigo cried as Byakuya took him up the stairs. "You're being overly dramatic Byakuya," He said crossing his arms as his older brother pulled carried him up the stairs.

"I'm not," Byakuya said. "I wanted to talk to you," He set Ichigo down on his bed, then knelt in front of him.

Ichigo looked at him. "What about?"

Byakuya sighed. "I've never been much for words huh?" Byakuya asked, Ichigo stayed quiet, knowing it was going to be one of those moments when Byakuya actually showed he had a heart, Ichigo wasn't going to ruin it by opening his big mouth. "The things that have happened in the last few years has opened my eyes," He started. "You've grown up, a lot," He bit his cheek, another thing that Byakuya Kuchiki **never** did.

Ichigo smiled, this wasn't Byakuya Kuchiki anymore.... in this moment this was his older brother 'Kuya, that had taken care of him.

" I'd like to pretend you're always going to be the little klutz who tripped over air, but your not anymore," Byakuya said. "It's time to let you go I guess Ichigo," Byakuya placed his hands on Ichigo's shoulders and Ichigo looked up at him. "You'd better take care of yourself, or I'll regret all of this and lock you in your room for the rest of your life," He said.

Ichigo grinned. "Don't get soft on me now 'Kuya,"

"Do you really want me to lock you in your room?" Byakuya asked.

"You know I'll just climb out my window," Ichigo smiled.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Byakuya shook his head and stood.

"Thank you," Ichigo said when Byakuya got to the door.

"What for?" Byakuya looked over his shoulder.

"For everything," Ichigo said.

Byakuya sighed, and did another thing he'd never do in front of any on besides Ichigo, he rolled his eyes. " I'll have Renji bring your dinner up at eight,"

"What! You're really gonna lock me in my room?" Ichigo said.

"I already locked your windows," Byakuya said.

"No!" Ichigo rushed for the door. Byakuya smiled and slammed it shut. "Byakuya! You ass!"

Byakuya chuckled from the other side of the door. "These are my terms," He said.

"That's totally not fair!" Ichigo kicked the door, but only got sore toes for his work.

"It's a sign of affection," Byakuya said and walked from the door heading back down stairs to finish his work. He allowed a small smile to form on his lips, he'd let Ichigo out in a few hours, but wanted his fun first of torturing his little brother.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**The End**

Hope you've enjoyed it

Please Review and Comment

Thanks for Reading


End file.
